Listen Up, Cause This is Not the End
by Kenny Lee Chud
Summary: My new story! It's based off of the Escape the Fate drama, and the facts are probably wrong. Just go with it. Main character- Cassie Jordan, or CJ. Hope ya like it! There WILL be a sequel, so be prepared for that. :
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hey. I'm Cassie Jordan, you know, the rockstar? Nah, I'm kidding. I'm Cassie, or CJ as everyone calls me. I'm a 26 year old singer. I'm a workaholic, so it's a good thing I love my job. Singing is my passion, I love being able to make people smile just by singing a song.

(start)

My phone began to buzz. It was my alarm, telling me to wake up. I sighed and got up out of my warm, comfy bed. Yawning, I went to my bathroom, turning on the water for a shower. I undressed and got in, washing my hair and body. When i was done, I got out, dried off, throwing a towel on. Walking out of the bathroom, i went to my dresser and pulled out a white bra and undies.

"Yep, you'd look hot in that," someone said, startling me.

I looked up to see Max standing there with a smirk on his pale face.

"Max! Get out! Why can't you knock?" I yelled.

He got serious. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not Ronnie!"

Ronnie...

He's been my boyfriend for almost six years. But, within four years after we began dating, he got arrested for battery. I remember that day. He called me, saying he got arrested, I rushed to the police station and bailed a crying Ronnie out. They said he had to go to court. That day was even worse. I walked into the courtroom with my black dress and red heels on, and two hours later, Ronnie got sentenced to two years in jail, without probation. I've never cried that much in my life. That was so long ago. I visited him every chance I got, and argued with his band for the rest of my time. They kicked him out of the band and replaced him with Craig Mabbitt. I never got along with that guy, especially since he moved in.

I snapped out of my daze to hear Max say, "He's in jail! He's a fucking criminal! Get over him! It's not gonna last anyway! Prison's changed him! Drop him and date me!"

I just about flipped.

"MAXWELL SCOTT GREEN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

His eyes got wide and he rushed out, shutting the door and running down the hall. I locked the door, got dressed and tried not to cry hysterically, which failed misrably. I was brushing my hair and crying into the mirror. Max doesn't understand I'm hopelessly in love with that boy. My boy, Ronnie.

12 more days til he gets out...


	2. Listen Up Cause This is Not the end Ch2

Someone knocked on my door. I got myself together and opened it. It was Craig. Oh, great...

"What do you want, Craig," I asked tiredly.

"Is it alright if I come in?" he asked.

I noticed a hint of fear in his voice. He probably thought I was going to yell at him, he knows me so well.

I nodded and he came in, sitting on my bed. I picked up towel and pajamas off the floor, and put them in a hamper.

"Max told me about today's argument," he stated.

"And who do you think is right?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Well, both. I know you're in love with Ronnie, and I love how you've been totally faithful and such a great girlfriend for those two long years. Max can't tell you who to love, but he's right. Ronnie is going to change. You need to move on," he said, fear creeping in on his words.

"No, Craig. I'm not going to move on. I'm in love with Ronnie, and I'm going to wait for him to get out. I'll pick him up, then we'll be happy again," I stated.

Craig stood up, "Well, where's he gonna live? He's not staying with us!"

I stood up as well, failing to reach his height, "No, listen. You can't tell me who's staying and who's going. I helped pay for this house! you're the most recent person to move in! I didn't even want you in this house! I still don't! So, why don't you move out?"

"No!" he screamed, "I'm staying! you're the odd one out! You move out!"

"FINE!" I screamed louder. "I'll move out! Just get out of my room so I can pack!"

He walked out, I slammed the door and began packing. I took the suitcases out of my closet and put them on my bed. I emptied my drawers and put the clothes in first, folding them neatly.

Yes, I'm a neat freak.

Somehow, all my clothes fit into one suitcase, so I started packing my stuff. I packed my hair things, jewelry, shoes, books, laptop, makeup, and more, like chargers for my laptop and phone, posters, and a stuffed animal koala. Ronnie won it for me at a carnival game on our one year anniversary.

(Flashback)

Ronnie grabbed the koala and gave it to me.

"I'll name it Lester Sylvester," he said, laughing.

"Remind me not to let you name our kids," I said, jokingly.

He just smiled and said, "Okay, babe."

(End of flashback)

I kissed Lester on the head and put him in the suitcase. I zipped it up and put it and the other suitcase out in the hall. I dragged them to the front door in the living room. The guys were on the couch, playing some game on the Wii. They looked up at me.

"Hey, where are you going?" Robert asked.

Craig answered for me, "Oh, I told her to move out, so she is."

"What?" Monte said, jumping up and walking to me.

He hugged me and said, "You're leaving because of Craig?"

"No," Craig cut in, "She's leaving because of Ronnie."

"Oh," everyone said in unison.

onte got off of me and I hauled my suitcases to my car. I was about to leave when I remembered something. I ran back to my room and grabbed something from under my bed. It was a box filled with things my fans gave me. It's special to me, so I kept it under my bed where it wouldn't get ruined. I carried it to my car, put it in the trunk, got in, and left.

I drove around for about an hour, looking for houses on sale. I was about to give up until I found one, in another town, on Honeydew Drive. I called the number and got an appointment to see the house and the owner. It was in an hour, so I wrote down the address and went to Wendy's to eat. I ordered my food, paid, and sat down to eat. I was about halfway done when someone came up to me.

"Excuse me?" A boy with shortish black hair and big blue eyes said, nervously.

I looked up and smiled, "Hey."

He became less nervous.

"Uh, my best friend, Skyler and I," he pointed to a red haired boy right behind him, "are big fans of yours."

"The biggest," Skyler added.

"Yeah," the blue eyed boy said, "And we were wondering if we could get autographs?"

Their hopeful eyes made me laugh they were so adorable.

"Of course! Hey, why don't you two come eat with me?" I asked, hoping they'd say yes.

"Really?" Skyler said, obviously excited.

"Yeah!" I said, "I need to talk to people that make me happy, and since you two are my biggest fans, I figured you'd make me the happiest.'

They went to their table, grabbed their phones and drinks, and ran to my table and sat down.

"So, I got your name," I pointed to Skyler, "but, who are you, blue eyes?"

Blue eyes stuttered, "Uh, my name is Jerry."

"Jerry," I said, "Jerry and Skyler. I like those names. I'm Cassie, or CJ, you pick."

"Um, CJ, you said you needed to talk to people that make you happy. Why? Are you okay?" Skyler asked.

I sighed and said, "No, I'm not okay. You know the whole deal between Ronnie and the band, right?"

They nodded, and I continued.

"Well, he's geting out in 12 days. Nobody wants him in the house except me, and Craig told me to move out, so I did. I actually have to look at this house in 45 minutes. It's right down the street, so I have time."

"Oh, where?" Jerry asked, completely confident now.

"Uh," I thought for a sec, "Honeydew Drive."

Jerry's eyes lit up, "I live on Honeydew Drive! I know what house you're talking about! We might be neighbors!"

"I might get to live next to one of my biggest fans?" I said, getting genuinely excited. "Cool! Now I really hope I get that house! I'll know people!"

Jerry took a sip of his drink, "Well, Mr. Roberts has been looking to sell the place for a year now, so you'll most likely get it."

"It's been on the market for a year? And nobody bought it?" I asked, getting worried.

Is there something wrong with it?

"Hey, money's been tight," Skyler added.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I hope I get this house. I'll know two people, two really nice people.

"So, hey," Skyler said, stealing a couple of my fries, "We're coming to your concert tonight."

He ate the fries and took a sip of his drink.

"Really? That's awesome!" I said, taking one of the last bites of my burger.

"Yeah, and I hope we'll see you after the show," he said.

I finished off my burger and said, "I'll make sure to find you guys."

We continued talking until I checked the time.

"Hey, I have like, 10 minutes, so lemme get your autographs and we'll exchange numbers, cause you two are pretty damn cool," I said.

They nodded taking out their phones. I got their numbers, and they got mine. I autographed their reciept, and mine, and gave them to them. I threw out my garbage, hugged them both, and left. I walked to my car and drove to the house. Mr. Roberts was there already, so we talked and he showed me the house. It was a beautiful house, very spacious, and he told me about it while showing me each room. When he was done, he said I got it. I gave him my information, and he gave me the keys. I gave him a check and a smile.

"Feel free to move in anytime, miss Jordan. If you need anything, just give me a call," he said, walking out of the house.

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts," I said.

He left and I immediately texted Jerry.

Jerbear- I got the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerbear- Yay! You're still there?

Me- Yep. Like I said, I have no other place to go.

Jerbear- You have no furniture. I'm coming home now. You're staying with me until you get a bed.

Well, he's already on his way, so I'm not going to stop him.

I sat on the porch, examining my surroundings, when I saw Jerry approach me. He sat down next to me and fixed his bangs.

"So, I talked to my mom about it on my way home, and she said you're more than welcome to stay with us. It helps that you're her favorite singer," he said, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Jerry. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," I said, putting my arms out for a hug.

We hugged, and I kept my head on his shoulder. After a while, he spoke.

"This Ronnie thing is really getting to you, I can tell."

I looked at him and replied, "Yeah. It's been two years, two long, hard years. I miss him, always have. Now that he's so close to coming home, it feels so different. It feels like nothing's going to be the same. And I have so many questions- What if he has changed? What if he doesn't love me as much?"

I paused. "I'm just so scared."

"CJ, listen to me. He will be a little different, everybody changes, and I bet it's for the better. I bet he loves you even more now. He's probably missing you like crazy, like he's been doing since he first got in. He still loves you, Cassie, I know it," Jerry said, rubbing my back lightly.

I didn't say anything, I just put my head back on his shoulder, and he kept rubbing my back. I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't sad; what Jerry said actually made me feel better. I just couldn't find my words. Soon, Jerry took out his phone.

"My mom's getting home in half an hour, so let me show you around my house," he said, getting up.

He took my hands and pulled me on my feet. We walked next door, and he took me in his house. He told me what all the rooms are, until we stopped at one room.

"And this is where you'll be sleeping. and this," he pointed to the door next to it, "is the bathroom."

He walked down the hall to a room with a Keep Out sign on it. "This is my room. If you need anything, just knock, or you could ask my mom."

Just then, I felt something brush against my leg. I looked down to see a grey and white cat looking up at me. It had beautiful green eyes. I bent down to pet it.

"I see Noah found you. Yeah, he's a total sweetheart. He won't bother you."

Outside, a car door slammed. Then the front door opened.

"She's home early. Must be excited," he said.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

We ran into the living room where a woman was taking off her jacket. She looked at me and her jaw fell. Jerry laughed.

"Mom, this is CJ, CJ, this is my mom."

She extended her hand to me and I shook it. "Oh, darling, just call me Lydia."

"It's nice to meet you, Lydia, and thank you for letting me stay in your house when I have nowhere to go," I said.

"Oh, no problem. It's my pleasure," Lydia replied.

She seems like a nice lady.

She looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Did you see the time? We should be driving to the concert soon."

I looked at the clock, 5:30. I'm supposed to be there early.

"Oh my gosh, i should be heading there now."

I walked to the front door and opened it to see Skyler. He walked in and I followed.

"Lydia, do you want me to drive them? I'm about to leave now, so it's no problem," I said.

"Really?" her eyes lit up, "That'd be amazing. My boss wanted me to do the late shift anyway. Thank you!"

She smiled and hugged me. I hugged back and looked at the boys.

"Come on, guys," I said, walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

They said goodbye and followed me to my car. They both sat in the back, talking about how excited they are. I laughed at that, and began driving to the venue. After a while, I broke the sudden silence.

"So, you guys have any requests?"

They both sat there, thinking, until it came to them.

"I Feel Like Dancing," Skyler said.

"I Won't Wanna Dance," said Jerry.

I laughed, "Conflicting titles, I love it! I'll do them both."

They laughed. We finally got to the venue, and we got out of the car and into the building. Becca, my manager, came up to me.

"Hey, CJ. Who are these boys?" She asked in her country accent.

"Oh, they're my best friends. Could you get them backstage passes?"

"Sure thing," she said, walking away.

She came back a moment later with the passes. She gave them both a pass and they introduced each other.

Becca looked at her watch and said, "Okay, you have 45 minutes. What do you wanna do, CJ?"

"Dance!" I yelled.

I pulled Skyler and Jerry to the stage, turned on the stereo and started dancing. Becca and her husband, Nico were dancing with us. I grabbed Skyler's hands and we danced for a song, and then after that, I danced with Jerry for a song. At one point, I danced with both of them at the same time. We all got pumped, and soon, it was time for the show I hugged Jerry and Skyler and they went into the audience. I ran onstage in front of the crowd and everyone cheered.

"Hello, Pennsylvania! How are you doing tonight?" I yelled into the mic. They cheered.

"Well, that sounds pretty darn good! So, on that note, let's get this party started! This is a song my friend Jerry picked out. It's called I Don't wanna Dance!"

The band played the intro, and I got into it, singing. I found Jerry and smiled at him. He smiled back and sang along. After that, they began playing I Feel Like Dancing.

"This song's for you, Skyler!"

We played that, and I danced like an idiot, along with everyone else in the room. the song was over and we played the rest of the set.

"Thank you, Pennsylvania! You guys were amazing! I love you all!"

They all yelled, "We love you too!" and I smiled and walked backstage. After a couple of minutes, Skyler and Jerry found me and gave me a bear hug.

"You guys! I'm all sweaty!"

They laughed and Skyler said, "We don't care! You were amazing!"

"Yeah, you were the best concert I've been to in a long time!" Jerry said, still latched on to me.

I continued to hug them, and I kissed both of them on the cheeks, then let go.

"Okay, I need to go meet my other fans now, to sign autographs and stuff. you could stay back and chill, talk to Becca and my band, whatever. I'll be back," I said, waiting outside.

I waled outside and everyone ran up to me. I signed 50 autographs, hugged 100 people, and met about 20 little kids. It was worth it, though. My fans mean the world to me. There were three people left. I walked up to them.

"Hey, guys. How are you all doing?"

They turned around and I recognized them immediately.

"Hi, mom, Raelyn, Nate."


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't expect to see my mom, and little brother and sister here, or anywhere. You see, I was on bad terms with that side of my family, ecpecially those three. When i said I wanted to be a singer, they laughed. They always put me down, even before the singer idea. And, don't get me started on not going to college. But, I'm famous, rich, and happy. That's all I ever wanted, and they hate me for it. So, why are they here, at my concert?

"Hey, Cassie," my mom said.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to see how you're doing. The arena was packed, so pretty good, I guess," my mom said.

"Yeah, I'm doing well. I mean, I'm happy," I stated.

"Do you live in a mansion?" my brother, Nate asked.

He's five years younger than me, and yet he still acts like he's 10.

"Um, no. I just moved, actually. But, I'm not living there, yet, because I need to buy furniture, and a mattress," I said, with my head down.

"Well, where are you staying?" my sister, Raelyn, asked.

"At a friend's. I'm going shopping tomorrow."

"chop, chop, chop you up! Ima monster! HAHA! Eat you like-"

I answered my phone, "Hello?"

It was Jerry. "Hey. Uh, Becca and Nico are making out. We kinda wanna go home now."

I laughed, "Oh, Jerbear! Yeah, they do that, like, all the time. I forgot to warn you. I'll be back in a second. K?"

"K. Thank you! Bye!" he said, then hung up.

I laughed, and shook my head.

"That was Jerry, the friend I'm staying with. I have to go now. I'll see ya around, I guess," I said, turning around to walk away.

Thet didn't stop me, so I walked into the building to see Jerry and Skyler run to me and latch themselves onto me again. I hugged them tightly.

"Come on, we're going home," I said, leading them to the car.

We got in the car and drove to Dunkin Donuts to get frozen hot chocolate (Yummy!), then we went to Jerry's house.

Jerry yawned, then yelled, "Mom! we're home!"

Lydia walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Hey, darlings," she said, "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late."

With that, she walked upstairs and to her room. We all walked up the stairs, my feet dragging, my eyelids growing heavy. I went in my room and crashed on the bed, still in my clothes, full makeup and everything. I'm just so tired. 


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to Jerry's voice, Skyler agreeing with him, and my ringtone. My eyes fluttered open, and I yawned.

"Oh, hey, sleeping beauty," Jerry said, cheerfully, "Your phone's ringing. It's, well, I don't know who it is."

He gave me the phone, and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, half yawning.

"Cassie babe!" a familiar voice said on the other line.

I gasped, "Ronnie!"

The guys gasped and I smiled at them.

"Yep, it's me! The one and only. So, what's going on with my baby girl?" Ronnie asked.

I took in a breath, then said, "Well, I moved out of the house, got a new one, made two totally awesome friends, and now I'm sitting here, missing you like crazy."

"Oh, baby, that's great! I can't wait to see how amazing you made the house!"

"Well, um, I just bought it yesterday, so it's not painted, and there's no furniture, so it kinda sucks right now. But, I think we can do a lot in 11 days," I said, looking at the boys.

They smiled and nodded. I smiled back, until Ronnie said something.

"Well, babe, I've got some news for you as well." he paused, "I'm not getting out in 11 days, I'm getting out in four."

My jaw dropped. I found my words and asked, "Wha- why?"

"Good behavior," he stated, "I can be bad and get back the seven days, if you want."

I laughed, "No, babe. Don't do that! I'm happier to see you in four days instead of 11. Less waiting, I guess."

Skyler looked at Jerry and whispered, "He's getting out in 4 days."

Jerry nodded, looking nervous.

"So, uh, um..."

I lost my words again.

Ronnie laughed, "You don't seem very excited."

"No, I am! I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"Seeing you. It's been so long since my last visit. I just, you might have changed..."

Ronnie paused and said, "Oh, no baby. I did change physically, and only a bit emotionally. I kicked all my bad habits, including the drugs, and, I'm missing you more, which means I love you a lot more now. I need you more now. Babe, please don't think I'm a changed man, all mean and rough and stuff. Cause I'm not! I'm the same, only a bit different. Just a bit. One thing didn't change at all. Ya know what that is?"

I shook my head, "No."

"The fact that you're still the one. You're the only girl for me. You're still the only one I ever want to be with, and need to be with. You're my Cassiebear. Nothing's gonna change that, nothing," Ronnie said, which made me tear up.

Ronnie must of heard me start to cry, because he said, "Please don't cry, sweetheart. I'll see you soon, and if I were there right now, I'd kiss those tears away, but since I can't, go be with your two new friends. Let them take care of you until I get out, okay?"

"Okay, Ronnie bear," I said.

I heard a smile in his voice. "I have to go now. I love you so much, Cassie."

"I love you too."

"Bye," he said, hanging up.

I hung up, then looked at the boys. They looked worried. I hugged them both at the same time, and cried. Jerry rubbed my back, while Skyler played with my hair. When I was done crying, I let go of them and sat there, wiping my tears away. Then, I stood up, and walked out the door. I went downstairs to my car and got new clothes, a hairbrush, and makeup remover. I closed and locked my car, then walked back in the house, up the stairs, and to my room, where Jerry and Skyler were looking at me confused. I held up my clothes, and they said, "Oh."

I walked to the bathroom and to the mirror, where I began removing the caked on makeup. Soon, I looked slightly human again. I put my clothes on the sink, and locked the door to take a shower. I undressed and got in, washing up. When i was finished, I got out and dried off. Then, I got dressed, and began brushing my hair. When i was done, and looked human again, I got out of the bathroom with my clothes, and walked into the bedroom, sitting on the bed.

I looked at the boys and said, "I feel so much better now. I feel human."

They laughed, then Jerry said, "Yeah, well now it's my turn."

So, Jerry took a shower, then Skyler, and soon, we were all ready to go shopping.

We went to my car and drove to Matt's Furniture shop. We went in the building and bought two couches, a loveseat, two beds, tables, dressers, chairs, and mirrors. I paid the man, then went to the new house to wait for the furniture. An hour later, it came, and the movers put the furniture in the perfect spots. Soon, the house was beautiful.

"Well, that's one thing accomplished," Skyler said, "What's next?"

"Clothes, food, dishes, tvs, and silverware."

Jerry gave me the keys. "Let's do this."

we got back in the car, and drove to Walmart, which is the only place that has everything on our list. We went home with beautiful china plates and bowls, silverware, new clothes for Ronnie, two flat screen tvs, and enough food to fill the fridge and pantry. We went to my house, put everything away, then sat there on the couch, not wanting to move, which we didn't. We just sat there, watching tv.

When I finally got all my strength back, I got up and said, "So, what do you two want for dinner?"

skyler looked up at me, "CJ, it's only 4 o'clock."

"Yeah, but we didn't eat breakfast, or lunch. I'm hungry," I replied, rubbing my tummy.

"Ya know, now that you mention it, I am hungry," Jerry said.

"Great!" I said, walking into the kitchen.

I then walked back into the living room. "Um, what should I make?"

"Pizza," the boys replied.

I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen and to the fridge, where I pulled out pizza crust and shredded cheese.I put them on the table and went to the pantry and pulled out pizza sauce. Jerry decided to help me, so he took out a circular pan and put it on the table. I placed the crust on it and spread the sauce while Jerry preheated the oven. While I was spreading the sauce, I began singing We Are Broken by Paramore. I began putting the cheese on, and Jerry helped me, also singing with me. when the song was over, and the pizza was in the oven, Jerry spoke.

"Sing When It Rains."

I nodded and sang it. He helped me with the background vocals. Soon, we were dancing with each other. That song was over, and the pizza was done. I took it out, cut it into pieces, and we sat on the couch to let it cool.

After a couple of minutes, we got up and ate. My tummy was thanking me, because I didn't eat all day today. Soon, we were full. Being full makes me sleepy, so I yawned, put my head on Jerry's shoulder, and fell asleep.

I woke up an hour later with my arms around Jerry as if he was a pillow, and Skyler using me as one. I smiled and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The past few days went by in a breeze. They were just the same, Skyler and Jerry came over, we hung out, and I had concerts. Tuesday was the day that was different from the rest. Today is tuesday. Today was the Ronnie was getting out.

My alarm went off, telling me to get up. I got up, took a shower, then went in the kitchen to make breakfast. I made a bowl of cereal and sat down and ate it. I then went upstairs to do my hair and makeup. Soon, it was time to go. I got in my car and turned on my Sleeping with Sirens cd. I turned it up enough so I can't hear my thoughts. I drove to the prison, nervous, anxious, scared. I pulled into the driveway and really got shaky. I walked to the enterance and stood there. A minute later, the gates opened up and someone walked out. He was tall, lean, but muscular, long black hair, he was my Ronnie. He spotted me and ran to me, I ran too, and jumped in his arms. He held me, and by that time, I was crying. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, as if I never kissed him before.

"It's okay, Cassiebear, I'm here now. We're together now, finally," he said in my neck.

He suddenly pulled away.

"and now that we're together, it made me realize, I've never been so sure of this in my life," he said, getting down on one knee and pulling something out of his pocket.

It was a silver ring, with a huge diamond ring on it.

"Cassandra Layne Jordan, will you marry me?"

I stood there, speechless. I lost my words.

"Wha- Huh, uh, Yes! Yes, that's the word. Yes, I will marry you, Ronald Joseph Radke," I said, crying.

He laughed and slid the ring on my finger. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my lips softly. I pulled away and looked at him.

"How did you get an engagement ring when you were in prison?"

He smiled and said, "I didn't get it in prison, I had it. The night I got arrested, I had it in my pocket because I was going to ask you then. But, I couldn't, and you gave me these clothes that had the ring in it. So, I asked you today, and here we are!"

He ended that with jazz hands. I laughed, and he laughed too.

"Oh, i missed your laugh. And," he grabbed my hand, "I missed you. I don't ever want to leave you, baby."

He kissed it, and I smiled.

"Oh," I said, "I can't wait til you see what the boys and I did to the house. We did it all in one day, one long, grueling day."

"Well, let's go! I wanna see!" he said, jumping up and down, all excited.

I took his hand and led him to my car, we got in and I turned it on, and began to drive. The cd played, as loud as I had it, and Ronnie turned it down. He opened up the glovebox and pulled out my cd holder. He opened it and began looking through it. He settled on a cd, I'm not sure which one, and he took out the Sleeping with Sirens one and put the cd in. Blood on the Dancefloor began to play, and he turned it up. We sang along to S My D, and we were laughing. After that song, we pulled into the driveway.

We got out of the car, and I opened up the front door of the house. He walked in and looked around in awe. He began to walk around and mutter things to himself.

He got to the kitchen and said, "You did this in a day?"

"Yeah, you didn't even look upstairs yet!"

He ran up the stairs and looked in every room. He got to our room and said, "This is our room?"

"Mhm," I replied, watching him.

"That's your dresser. I bought clothes for you, and filled it up," I said, pointing to the dresser he was in front of.

He opened it and looked at the clothes. When he was done, he went to me and smiled.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much," he said.

"Well, I love you, so it was no problem. Hey," I said, looking at him mischiveously, "Ya wanna try out the bed?"

His smile matched mine and he shut the door, then grabbed me and threw me on the bed. I giggled and we had, well, um, fun.

After our "sexy time," we took showers and got dressed. We went downstairs and sat on the couch, watching tv, until the doorbell rung. I went up and answered it.

"Hey, buddies!" I said, "Come in!"

Jerry and Skyler walked in, exchanging their greetings to me.

I smiled and said, "Ronnie! Come meet my best friends!"

Ronnie got up and walked over to me. He looked at the boys and said, "Hey, guys. I'm Ronnie."

"H-hey. I'm Jerry," Jerry said, holding out his hand.

Ronnie shook it and then shook Skyler's hand.

"Skyler," Skyler said.

Ronnie looked at them and said, "so, you two were the guys that took care of her when I was gone?"

"Well, uh, kinda. Not the whole time, because we met a week ago. But, we helped her a lot after we met," Skyler replied.

"Ah, well, that was nice of you," Ronnie said.

"Yeah," Jerry said, "But she's super nice to us, and everyone else. She deserves niceness."

"yeah,' Ronnie agreed, "My baby's a sweetheart. Don't ya love her?"

"Yeah, she's pretty damn awesome," Jerry replied.

I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder. He smiled.

"So, I'm hungry, and I think I should make some lunch," I said, removing my arm from Jerry.

I looked at everyone, "So, what would you like?"

"Pizza," both Jerry and Skyler said.

I looked at them, "But, I made you pizza last time!"

They just looked at me. I sighed and said, "Okay," then walked into the kitchen and got the ingredients.

I got the pan and put the crust on it, then I poured the sauce and began spreading it. The boys walked in, and Jerry said, "This is the part where she begins singing."

I saw Ronnie look at him funny, which made Jerry say, "Last time she made pizza, when she was spreading the pizza sauce, she begun singing Paramore," he looked at me, "So, what are you gonna sing this time, CJ?"

I thought, then began singing Million Dollar Houses by Pierce the Veil. It popped in my head, so I started singing it. When I got to the second verse, Jerry began singing with me. I smiled, sang backup, and danced with him. We stopped dancing, and I put the cheese on. Ronnie preheated the oven. He put the pizza in the oven, and I just kept singing.

The song was over, so I started singing another by the same band. I chose Fast Times at Claremont High. Skyler started doing backup with Jerry. Ronnie just sat there and listened. I laughed when Skyler did the 'Now brother, take that beat back' part. When it came, I did the screaming part. We all did the bridge, and soon, the pizza was done. Ronnie took it out to cool.

"I wanna hear CJ sing Stay Away From My Friends," Jerry said.

I nodded and began singing. When I got to the chorus, I began to think.

I remember writing this part.

(flashback)

"Hey, Cassie, come here. Help me write this. I'm stuck," Vic said.

I laughed and said, "Okay, dude."

I read what he wrote so far, then I took the pencil and wrote, 'So, baby, stay away from my friends, cause I need them to carry me, when it's over, I'll count back from ten, and you could listen to glass hearts shattering.'

I put the pen down and said, "There ya go, buddy."

I was walking away when Vic yelled, "Cassie Jordan, this is amazing! Thank you! I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

I just smiled and kept walking.  
>(End flashback)<p>

I snapped out of my daze and kept singing. I feel like I was about to cry, but I kept singing the bridge of the song through it.

I almost screamed that part, because my voice was so unsteady. Jerry looked at me and sang backup. I sang the last line, then said, "I'm gonna...go upstairs for a sec."

Running upstairs, I nearly tripped, but I got to my room. I shut the door, grabbed my phone, and typed in a number. It rang and I hekd my breath.

"Hello?" a voice on the line said.

I exhaled, then said, "Hey, baby! I miss you!"


	8. Chapter 8

(Ronnie POV)  
>Man, CJ's been up there for a while. I'm gonna go see what she's doing.<p>"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go check on her. She's been gone for a while," I said, then began to walk upstairs.<p>

I went to knock on the door, but I heard her talking. She was probably on the phone. I was about to walk away, when I heard her say, "I love you too."

Who is she talking to? It can't be her mom or siblings. They fucking hate her. It could be her dad or stepmom. She's always loved them, and they were always nice. Should I ask? No, I don't wanna invade her privacy.

I heard her walking, so I went to the middle of the stairs, pretending I was walking the stairs the whole time. I went to the top of the stairs and she opened the door.

"Hey," I said, cheerfully.

"Hey," she said, giving me a weak smile.

I can tell she's been crying, so I wrapped her in my arms.

"What's wrong, babe," I asked into her hair.

"It's nothing," she replied.

What's she hiding? If she's hiding anything at all, that is. I shook it off.

"Okay, babe. Why don't you come downstairs, eat some pizza?"

she nodded her head, and I bent down and kissed her cheek. She just walked downstairs in a zombie like state. I followed her into the kitchen where she took a tiny bite of a piece of pizza. She kept taking tiny bites, and I watched her. Skyler didn't seem to notice, but Jerry did. He watched her like I did, and she probably noticed, because she began taking bigger bites of the pizza. Soon, she was done, and so was everyone else. She threw away her crust and went to the couch, and sat down. I followed, but Skyler said him and Jerry had to go home. Cassie stood up and gave them hugs. I high-fived them and they left. I sat there, watching Cassie sit there, watching Family Feud. After a minute of silence, I put my head on her shoulder, and kissed her cheek.

Nothing.

I began kissing her neck, which usually makes her giggle.

She began to giggle her adorable giggle, and I smiled. I kept kissing her neck, and she jumped on top of me and kissed my lips. After making out for a while, we stopped and watched a movie that was on tv.

"Hey, baby. What movie is this?"

"The Iron Giant," she replied.

"Oh." I paused. "Do you like this movie?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I stayed silent for the rest of the movie. It turns out, the giant saves a town and explodes, and everyone thinks he's dead, but really, he's alive and in Iceland. I liked it. It was a good movie. Cassie was laying down, her feet on my lap. I looked at the time, 11:00pm.

"Hey, sweetie?"

No response.

"Babe."

Nothing. I nudged her, but I saw she was sleeping, so I picked her up and carried her to our room and put her to bed. I layed down next to her and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she was her normal self. I went downstairs and was immediately hit by the sweet aroma of pancakes and bacon.

"Hey, honey!" I said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Ronnie love," she replied, turning off the stove.

I sat down at the table, and there was a stack of pancakes, a pile of bacon, some Aunt Jemima syrup, and two glasses of orange juice. She sat down and we began to eat.

"This is the best breakfast I ever had, Cassiebear," I said, with a mouthful of pancake.

She just smiled and went back to her orange juice. It was silent for a moment, then I said something.

"So, uh, I decided to form another band."

"Really? That's great!" she said.

"Yeah, I'll call up old buddies and try to get them to say yes," I said.

"I can't wait. Do you have a name yet?"

"Mhm. Falling in Reverse."

She paused, then said, "I love it."

I smiled. After we were done, I went upstairs to call my friends. I first tried calling Jacky. I know he'll wanna join.

I typed in his number and waited.

After a few rings, his British accent filled the line, "Hello?"

"Hey, dude! It's Ronnie."

"Oi, Ronnie, buddy! How've you been?"

"Good, just got out of jail, and now I'm living with my fiancee', miss Cassie Jordan."

"Wow, it sounds like you're doing better than good, huh?"

"Yeah, and now I wanna ask you something," I said.

"Sure, anything, ol' Ronald."

"I'm starting a band. Do you wanna be in it?"

He said, "Hmm, sure! When would ya like me over?"

"About three? I still need to get the rest of the gang."

"Okay, I'll bring my guitar. Text me your address later," Jacky said, his accent thick.

"K. Thanks man, bye."

I hung up and called Derek. He agreed to join. Then, Mika. Ryan was the last person I called. He was a really good drummer, and I'm happy he agreed.

I got dressed, then went downstairs and to the kitchen. Cassie was washing the dishes.

"I ran to her and said, "Hunny! Guess what?"

She faked being excited, "Gasp! What?"

I didn't even care. I just told her.

"I have a band!"

She smiled and said, "That's great! When are they coming over?"

"Is three alright?"

"Yeah. But, I have a cd signing at 11, so just thought I'd tell ya that."

"Mkay, babe. Hey, can we practice in the living room?"

"Yeah, just don't break anything, or get the carpet dirty," she said, draining the sink and drying her hands.

I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her. She kissed back, and at that moment, I realized that my life was perfect. Who cares about the past? I have the girl of my dreams, a house, a new band, and friends that love me. Yep, this is the life.

Cassie pulled away, and buried her head in my chest, just staying there, enjoying the moment, or possibly just enjoying the Axe she bought me. I swear, that stuff makes her crazy affectionate. I don't mind though. I love when she's like that. Soon, she pulled away and walked upstairs.

She came down half an hour later with her hair and makeup done, and she was wearing dark blue jeans and a plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath. I wish she didn't have to leave. She looks too damn sexy to not be with me.

I walked up to her and hugged her, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume. She laughed and hugged back. I pulled back and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"I love you, Cassiebear," I said, sincerely.

"I love you too, Ronnie love," she said, making me smile.

I love when she calls me that. She gave me a peck on the lips.

"I have to go now, babe. I'll see you in an hour or two."

"Two hours? No, baby! Don't go! Stay with me!"

She smiled, "Aw, Ronnie babe, I don't wanna go either, but I have to. My fans love me, too, remember?"

I nodded.

"Well, I love them, too. They need to know that I love them, and that's why I have to go. Ronnie," she said, putting her hand on my cheek, "I'll be back. I'm not gonna be long, I promise."

"Okay. Give me a kiss."

She went on her tip toes and kissed my lips. She then pulled back, grabbed her keys and phone, and walked to the front door, and out of it. I saw her get in her car and drive away.

"Okay, I'm home alone for about two hours. What do I do?"

I sat down and grabbed Cassie's laptop, logging in to my facebook. I changed my status to, "my life is perfect. I'm engaged to Cassie Jordan, I have a new band, and we're living together in a town where the neighbors are nice." I logged out, and went on to Twitter. I saw what was going on with my friends, and I tweeted about today. then, I got off her laptop and noticed her screensaver. It was an old picture of her and me, before I went to jail. I smiled and turned it off, turning on the tv.

I channel surfed until I found Cassie's favorite movie, Zombieland. I watched it, laughed, and thought of her. She really loves this movie.


	9. Chapter 9

(Cassie's POV)

I arrived at the place. It was a cute little bookstore a town over. I got out of my car and locked it, and walked into the building. There was a huge group of people in there, waiting for me. They saw me and cheered.

I smiled, waved, and said, "Hey guys!"

I sat down at the table with a couple of sharpies and ink pens on it. A teenager went up to me and gave me a frozen hot chocolate.

"Thank you so much!"

"Oh, no problem. My boss over there, told me to, so it was my job," he said.

I laughed and said, "come here."

I gave him a hug and he smiled big and walked away. I laughed, taking a sip of my delicious drink. A second later, the manager said it was time to start the signing. I prepared myself and grabbed a sharpie. The first person was a teenager with blue braces, brown hair, and a Paramore tee shirt.

"Hi! You're so cute! what's your name?" I said, taking her cd and opening it.

she stuttered, "I'm, uh, Kendra."

"Kendra, I love that name," I said, signing "To Kendra, I love your name, and your smile. Love, Cassie "CJ" Jordan."

I gave her the cd and said, "Ya know, you look a lot like I did when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had brown hair, braces, and I wore a lot of band shirts, I have that shirt, actually," I said.

"Well, that made me feel so much better, because i have really low self esteem, and you're the only artist that makes me feel better," Kendra said.

"Aw," I hugged her and said, "I was just like you, but then, I started ignoring all the mean people, and I start feeling better. You know I started writing stories when I was a teen, right? Well, I liked it, and posted them online, and since I found something I'm good at, I feel a lot better about myself. Oh, and try Black Veil Brides. That band makes me feel better."

She just smiled and said, "Thank you so much," then left.

I met the rest of the people, and signed cds and hugged many people. There were two people left, so I smiled at the girl next in line.

"Hey, what's your name, sweetie?"

"Destiny, and don't call me sweetie. You think you're better than everyone else, I know it," she said.

I looked at her surprised, and said, "No, I don't. I think so less of myself, and I think so much of the fans. They're so much better than me, and I don't deserve them."

"Well, no duh, you don't deserve them."

I stood up. "Why do you think these things? Is it something I'm doing, or something I said? Just tell me what, and I'll stop. I'll fix it."

she scoffed and said, "There's nothing you could do, only I can fix it."

And that's when she punched me in the nose. I punched back in defense. She said that Ronnie doesn't deserve me, and that's when I snapped. I jumped over the table and landed on top of her, punching her face everywhere. She grabbed my wrist and pulled it back, it made a snapping sound and I screamed. I punched her and made her nose bleed, and she somehow got up and kicked me in the stomach, hard. She repeatedly did that until security hauled her away, putting her in handcuffs and a police car.

I'm not sure how, but I got up on my own and stood there. The manager got me a tissue, and I blew my nose, the tissue was covered in blood. I threw it away and saw the remaining fan looking at me.

I went up to her and said, "I'm sorry about that," i grabbed a sharpie, "What's your name, hun?"

She smiled and said, "I'm Emily."

"I love that name," I said, writing "To Emily, you're such a pretty girl, and if you ever get in a fight, try to block the punches from your nose, cause it hurts, love Cassie Jordan."

"Here ya go," I said, giving her the cd.

She read it and laughed, "Will do, CJ."

She waved and walked away. I walked to the manager and said, "Can I use your bathroom? I'd like to clean my face up."

He pointed me to it and I went in it, looking at my face.

"Ooh," I said, "So that's why it hurts."

I laughed and cleaned up everything, then inspected my nose. I'm not sure if it's broken. I'll ask the first aid lady.

I got out of there and went to the table. The first aid lady inspected my face.

"Good news, your nose isn't broken. But, you do need stitches, and your wrist is sprained."

I squirmed. "No! I'll be fine! Just put a band aid on them!"

"Cassie, my dear, if you be good, I'll give you a lollipop!" she said.

I thought for a second, "What kind?"

She held up a cherry tootsie pop. My favorite kind of lollipop ever.

"Miss, I'm really afraid of pointy things going in my face. And I'm even more afraid of pain. Will it hurt?"

She held up a bottle of liquid and said, "This stuff will make sure you don't feel anything. To distract you, you could eat the pop."

"Yay!" I said, ripping the wrapper off and putting the pop in my mouth.

"Mmm," I said, satisfied.

I kept licking the pop, while, me not noticing, the nurse put the medicine above my eyebrow and on my chin. She stitched me up and put those skinny band aids on my stitches. she then put my wrist in a splint, then wrapped it in gauze.

"Okay, I'm all done. Your nose will be a little bruised, but that's it. As for your wrist, it'll heal in a month, so only take the splint off to shower. Don't touch your stitches. In about three weeks, then you could take them out, or you could come here, and I'll take 'em out for you. Enjoy the pop, and try not to get in anymore fights," the nurse said.

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling," she said, and I walked out with the pop and my phone.

I got in my car and drove back home, th only place I wanna be right now. I got in the parking lot, turned off the car and got out. I ran to the front door and opened it.

"Ronnie?" I yelled.

"I'm in here," he yelled.

I walked into the living room, where I saw four men with instruments standing there. Ronnie was standing there, doing something with his phone. He saw me, dropped his phone and ran to me.

"What the hell happened to you?" he yelled, hugging me tightly.

"Ow, ow, Ronnie, not too tight," I said.

He let go, grabbed my face and looked at me.

"What happened?"

"Can I sit down? my stomach hurts."

He grabbed my hand and walked me to the couch, where we both sat down.

"Now, what happened?"

"Well, I was at the signing, signing things and meeting really cool people. There were two people left, so I said, 'hey, sweetie' to the person next in line, like I always do. She's like, 'Don't call me sweetie. you don't deserve any of this' or something like that, and i'm like, 'Did I do something wrong?' and she just punched me in the face. That's why my nose is bruised. So, then she's like, 'Ronnie doesn't deserve you!' and that sent me off the edge. I jumped over the table and pounded the shit out of her, and believe me, I was dominating, and she got punches in. She also sprained my wrist," I held it up, "And I'm not sure how, but she got up from under me, and she began kicking me in the stomach really hard, and she had fucking heels on, and the guards got her and arrested that bitch, so I got up, got told I had to get stitches, and I'm like, 'no.'" But, I got bribed with a lollipop, so she gave me the stitches, and then I went home, and here we are."

Everyone looked at me in shock, and Ronnie pulled up my shirt to expose my stomach. I had pretty big bruises. Ronnie put my shirt down and wrapped me in his arms, hugging lightly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he said, his fingers getting lost in my hair.

"Why are you sorry? I actually had fun," I said, and he pulled back and gave me a confused look.

"I was never in a fight before, and now that I did, I learned that I'm flippin' good at fighting. So, I had fun, except she was actually trying to kill me, and I was trying to kill her at one point, too, cause she brought you into it," I replied.

Ronnie laughed a little, then said, "Thank you for defending me. You're the best. And, that bitch was right, I don't deserve you. You're too good for me."

"Just shut up and kiss me," I said.

He collided his lips with mine and we didn't stop until my stomach began hurting. I pulled away and held my stomach.

I looked at him and said, "So, do you guys wanna play something for me?"

They smiled and said, "Yeah!"

Ronnie said, "Of course, babe."

He kissed me on the cheek and got up to the microphone.

One of the guys that had long black hair said, "What would you like to hear, love?"

I gasped and ran up to him. "You're British!" I said, hugging him.

He laughed and said, "That's right, love. And, my name is Jacky."

I let go and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Cassie, or CJ, whichever."

I went to the drummer and shook his hand.

"I'm Ryan."

I then shook the Asian bassist's hand. His name was Mika. Then I shook the guitar player's hand, Derek.

I sat down and watched them. Ronnie looked at me.

"Oh," I said, "I don't know. Play anything. I'm sure whatever you play will amazing."

They smiled and huddled together. I laughed. They talked for a moment, then broke away. They began playing Vegas by All Time Low, a song I really like. They were doing great! When they were done, I stood up and clapped, then stopped because I hit my wrist.

Ronnie ran up to me and kissed my wrist.

I laughed and said, "Thank you. You guys were amazing! I love that song."

Ronnie laughed, "I know. That's why I picked it."

I kissed him. He went back to his mic and they played more songs. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, I think that's enough songs for a while," Mika said.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Jacky replied, putting down his guitar.

Everyone sat on the couches, talking to each other. I was sitting on Ronnie's lap, my head on his chest and he was playing with my hair.

"Chop, chop, chop you up! Ima monster! Ha-"

I answered my phone quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I miss you so much!"

"Oh, baby, I miss you too!" I said, looking at Ronnie.

Ronnie gave me the "what the hell?" look. I put my hand on the phone and said, "My best friend. I haven't seen her in forever." He nodded and said, "Oh."

I put the phone to my ear and says, "Hey, Audrey, babe, could you hold on for a sec?"

"Oh, sure thing!"

I put my hand back on the phone and said to Ronnie, "Do you honestly think I would cheat on you?"

"Well, no, but uh..." Ronnie stuttered.

"But, what?"

He just put his head down, "I'm sorry."

I got off of his lap and walked upstairs. I heard Derek say, "Oh, you're in trouble now."

"Oh, just shut up," Ronnie said.

(Ronnie POV)

"Oh, just shut up," I said to my idiot friends.

"Dude! you thought your fiancee' was cheating on you!" Derek said.

"Don't you know that that girl has been 100% faithful to you since you first landed in jail? And even when you two first begun dating! Why would she cheat on you?" Ryan asked.

I stuttered, "I-I I don't know. Yesterday, she was on the phone, I heard her tell the person that she loves them, and misses them. I don't know, it was a thought that wouldn't leave my head!"

Cassie walked down the stairs, still on the phone. She said, "Okay, see ya when you get here! K, bye bye!"

She went up to me and said, "I don't care if you help or not, but I have to watch Becca and Nico's two year old tonight. He's coming here, and staying til tomorrow morning."

"I thought you were on the phone with Audrey!"

"I was, but then Becca called me, and she needs me to babysit. Mkay?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

She then walked away.

She's still mad, I see. I'm screwed. I better go apologize.

I got up and followed her to the kitchen. She was leaning on the sink.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry about accusing you of cheating. Please forgive me," I said, giving her the look she can't refuse.

She looked at me, "Cheating? Why the hell would I ever cheat on you?"

"Well, I was in jail..." I trailed off.

"Who cares?" she yelled, "I would NEVER cheat on anyone! Never! I was faithful the whole almost six years we've been together! I've always been faithful!"

She paused, then said, "It just hurts that you would think I'm that type of person..."

I said nothing, just hugged her, held her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "It'll never happen again."

She looked up at me and said, "I forgive you. It better not happen again."

"It won't," I whispered, "I promise."

Jacky then came into the kitchen, and said, "Hey, Ronald. We're leaving now. We all have things to do."

"Okay, man. Thanks for coming," I said, hugging him.

"Oh, no problem. I missed being in a band," he replied. "It was lovely to meet you, miss Cassie, love."

She smiled and said, "It was nice to meet you, as well, Jacky. You're a lovely person."

They hugged, and we all went to the living room and said goodbye to all of them. They left.

"Well, they were nice," Cassie said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah," I sat next to her, "They're my best friends, and I love 'em."

Cassie put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. After a while, I spoke.

"So, when's Becca's kid coming over?"

"His name's Nicoli, and 7:30," she replied.

"What time is it now?"

"5:30."

"Oh," I replied, "Do you want me to make dinner?"

"No, I don't trust you with a stove, so I'll do it," she said, getting up.

"Wha? Why?" I asked, surprised.

She groaned, "Okay, you do it."

She sat back down and watched me. I got up and went in the kitchen.

"Hey, babe? What do you wanna eat?"

"Oh, anything you're capable of making! I don't care!" she yelled from the couch, slightly laughing.

I grumbled and went to the fridge.

What to make, what to make. Oh! I'll make spaghetti!

I boiled the noodles, and when they were done, I put the sauce on them. I added grated cheese, and then made both me and Cassie a bowl.

"Cassie darling! Dinner's ready," I yelled.

She walked in, and her jaw dropped.

"Ronnie, you did this? On a stove?"

"Yep! Now try it," I replied, smiling.

She sat down and took a bite, her face going from fear to shocked.

"Yum! I'm sorry I didn't believe in your cooking abilities," she said, laughing.

I laughed, "It's fine."

We ate my meal, talking about kids. It turns out, Cassie wants a baby. She wants to raise a child with me. And, I want the same. I mean, I want to get married first, but after that, yeah. I'd love to have a kid to spend time with.

After dinner, I washed the dishes while Cassie watched tv. When I was done, I sat next to her. We watched a marathon of 1,000 Ways to Die. We laughed and got our comments in. 7:30 came pretty quickly, and soon, the doorbell rang.

I got up and answered the door.

"Hey! Come on in!" I said, cheerfully.

"Thanks," the woman said.

Her, and toddler, and a very tall man came in.

"Sweetie, your friends are here," I said to Cassie.

She got up and ran to them, hugging first the woman, then the man.

"Ronnie, this is Becca, and Nico. And this," she went to her knees and looked at the toddler, "is little Nicoli."

"Oh. Hey. I'm Ronnie," I said, extending my hand to Nico, then Becca.

"It's nice to finally meet my best friend's fiancee'," Becca said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet my fiancee's best friend," I replied.

Nicoli was sitting on the couch, playing with the remote.

"Okay, here's everything you need," Becca said, handing me a huge bag, a huge, heavy bag.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this. We need a night out," she said.

"Oh, no problem," I said, putting the bag down.

Cassie went up to me and said, "Yeah, you guys deserve it."

"We have to go now," Nico said.

"Okay, bye! Have a great time!" Cassie said.

They left, leaving me and Cassie with a two year old. Cassie sat down next to him, and I followed.

"Hi, sweetie," she said, oh-so-cutesy.

"Hi," Nicoli said, "Could we watch my favorite movie?"

"What's your favorite movie, kiddo?" I asked.

"Herbie the Love bug," he stated simply.

cassie's eyes lit up, and she said, "Oh my gosh, let's put it in! Where's the dvd?"

"Probably in the bag, Cas," I said, grabbing the bag and looking for the dvd.

I found it and put it in the dvd player. Cassie and Nicoli sat down, staring at the screen. I laughed and sat down next to them. we watched the whole movie, and Nicoli was still awake.

"Hey, buddy. It's past your bedtime, how bout we get you ready for bed?" I asked, looking at the clock.

Cassie went to the bag and took out pajamas with little firetrucks on them. She went over to him. he took the clothes.

"I know how to dress myself. I don't need no help," he said, taking off his clothes and putting on his pajamas, "See?"

"Cool!" Cassie said. "Come on, let's go to bed!"

She grabbed his hand and they ran to the guest bedroom. Nicoli jumped in the bed and put the covers on him.

"So, when's my mommy coming to tuck me in?"

"Uh," Cassie said, looking at me.

I thought, then said, "Hunny, your mommy's not here. She's out having fun. She won't be tucking you in tonight, but she'll be back tomorrow. In the meantime, you have me and Cassie to tuck you in!"

He started tearing up, "B-but, my m-mo-mommy always tucks me in."

"I know, kid, but Cassie could do it just like mommy. It's for one night," I said, trying to make him feel better.

I didn't notice, but Cassie left the room. She came back a second later with her acoustic guitar. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and positioned the guitar.

"Hunny, what's your favorite song?" she asked.

"People are Crazy," he replied, wiping away tears.

She begun to play the intro to that song, then she sang. She got to the second verse, and Nicoli stopped crying and hummed along. He sang the chorus with her. They sang the rest of the song, Cassie singing one line, him singing the other.

Then, Cassie sang, "God is great, beer is good, and, what's the next line, Nickki?"

"People are crazy!" Nicoli sang, laughing.

Cassie laughed as well, and nicoli sang the last line. He also attempted to do the whistling part, and laughed when he couldn't do it. Cassie put down the guitar.

Nicoli yawned and pulled the covers up to his chin.

He yawned again and said, "Goodnight Uncle Ronnie, Aunt Cassie."

Cassie smiled and said, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight," I said, grabbing Cassie's guitar and walking out of the room with her, pulling the door so it was open a crack.

We went to the living room and sat on the couch. Cassie strummed quietly and I watched her. I still can't figure out how she could play with a sprained wrist. Oh, well.

"Hey, how'd you know that'd work?" I asked her.

"Music doesn't heal, but it does help the process," she simply replied.

She begun singing Chicken Fried, quietly. I sang along with her, putting my arm around her. She kept strumming, then stopped and sang the bridge. I helped her sing the chorus, and then the song was over.

She yawned and said, "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock, "9:15."

"Why am I so tired?"

"I don't know. Go to bed," I said.

"Come with me," she said.

I sighed, "Fine."

We went upstairs to our room, which was across from Nicoli's room. She put her pajamas on, and I took off my shirt and pants. We layed down in the bed, my arms around her waist. She quickly fell asleep, and soon, I did too. 


	11. Chapter 11

(Ronnie's POV)

I woke up with empty arms. Funny, I thought I fell asleep with something in them, Oh yeah, Cassie. How can she wake up earlier than this?

I put on a pair of jeans and a black and white shirt. I walked out of the room and went to check on Nicoli. I pushed the door open, and he was gone.

Did Becca come already? I went downstairs and into the kitchen, where I found my Cassiebear, sitting at the table, drinking hot chocolate. She hates coffee.

"Hey, baby girl! Where's Nicoli?"

She looked up and said, "Becca picked him up like, 10 minutes ago. I was about to make breakfast."

She got up and went to the fridge, getting out eggs and butter. She placed them on the table.

"Hey, baby? Do you want me to help you?"

She looked at me, "Yes please. I'm really not feeling good today."

"Oh, Cassie! You should've stayed in bed! I'll make breakfast. I want you to go back to sleep."

She went up to me and put her head on my chest, "Thank you."

I held her and kissed her head, "What hurts?"

"My stomach," she said, muffled.

"Bad?"

"Yeah."

I pulled her chin up so I was looking into her eyes, "I'll go find something to help your stomach, okay? I want you to go back to bed."

"Okay, but you're gonna have to buy the medicine, I forgot to buy stuff for the medicine cabinet," Cassie said.

"Okay, I'll do that now. Go upstairs," I said, kissing her forehead.

She slowly walked up the stairs, I watched her, then grabbed the keys to her silver truck and my phone, and walked out the door. I drove to Rite Aid and bought the usual, Asprin, Tylenol, cough medicine, Pepto bismol, etc.

I think I have everything. I walked down the aisle when something caught my eye. Pregnancy tests. Something's telling me I should buy these. I grabbed two boxes, then grabbed tissues, cough drops, lollipops, and magazines. You never know if you're going to need any of those things. Especially with Cassie, she'll just crave lollipops randomly.

I walked up to the cashier and dumped the armful of things on the counter. He began scanning the items.

When he was done, he said, "Let me guess. Your girlfriend is feeling sick, and you have no idea what's wrong with her, so you're buying everything just in case."

I looked at him and said, "Am I an open book or something? You totally read my mind."

"Nope, I've just been here for so long, that I can tell what's going on with people just by seeing what they're buying."

I laughed, "Oh. So, can you help me here? My girl has major stomach pains," I got a text from Cassie, I read it and said, "And she just threw up, and she's dizzy."

"She's pregnant."

I looked at him wide eyed.

"Huh?"

"Those are the early symptoms of pregnancy, my friend. I'd wait a couple of days for her to take the test. In about a week, she's going to be in pain, emotional, and craving very odd things. Be prepared."

I'm going to have a baby.

"I-I better get go-going n-now. Here's a ten. Keep the change."

I gave him the bill, and he put it in the register. I grabbed the bag of stuff and got in the car, driving away.

A baby. Cassie can't have a baby! She's supposed to go on Warped next year! And what about my band? But, I've always wanted a kid of my own.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and drove home. I parked, grabbed the bag and walked in the door. I put the bag on the table and took out the asprin.

I took one out of the bottle, then got a glass of water and walked to the bedroom.

"Cassie?"

I pushed the door open.

"Hi, baby," she replied weakly.

"Yeah, baby... Here's an asprin, and some water. Take it, then try to go back to sleep."

she popped the pill into her mouth, then took a sip of water. She put the water down, and looked at me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine, just worried about you, is all," I replied.

"Oh, well, don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"I know, now go back to sleep," I said, walking out the door.

I shut it and walked downstairs. I emptied the bag and put everything away. Then, I sat on the couch and just sat there, thinking. Thinking about my future, Cassie, what it'd be like with a baby. I liked what I imagined, so I decided to take my mind off of it, and watch tv. I turned it on and began channelsurfing. I stopped on cartoons.

Whatever. I put down the remote and watched the cartoons. After a couple of hours, someone rang the doorbell. I sighed and got up to answer it. It was Jerry. I opened the door.

"Hey, Jerry," I said, putting on a fake smile.

"Hey, Ronnie! I can tell that smile's fake. What's wrong?"

"Come in and I'll tell ya."

He came in and we sat on the couch.

"Cassie woke up today with bad stomach pains, so I went to the store to get her stuff that might help it. I bought everything under the sun. And when the cashier was scanning the items, he knew i had no idea what was wrong with Cassie. I told him the symptoms; stomach pains, vomiting, and dizzy spells. He said Cassie's pregnant," I said, my words coming out fast.

"Pregnant?"

I nodded my head. "She has the symptoms. I hope the man's wrong. I mean, I'd like to have a kid someday, but I'm not ready now!"

"Yeah," Jerry said, "Does she know?"

"No, she just thinks she's sick. She'll jump to conclusions in the next couple of days, I'm sure of it."

"Yep. Are you okay?" Jerry asked, looking at me.

I thought for a second, then said, "Yeah. I'll be okay. Sooner or later."

It was silent for a moment. Then, I asked, "Hey, I didn't eat yet. You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

I smiled, "Come on."

He smiled back and followed me into the kitchen. We ended up making eggs, bacon and sausage. We were eating when a thud came from upstairs. A second later, we saw Cassie walking down the stairs, holding onto the railing for dear life. She looked at Jerry and smiled.

"Hey, Jerbear," she said.

"Did you fall down the stairs?" he replied.

"Yeah, just a bit. I'm fine," she said, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Hun, you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I just want some toast," she said, walking to the bread.

She got a piece out and put it in the toaster, pushing the lever down. She then walked behind Jerry and hugged him from behind. He smiled at her and she walked to me.

"You feeling any better?" I asked when she put her head on mine.

"The stomach pains went away, but I'm still dizzy."

I grabbed her hand that had the splint on it and kissed it.

"Hey, CJ, what happened to your hand?" Jerry asked.

Cassie smiled, then said, "I got in a fight."

Jerry's face was priceless. I laughed, then said, "It's true. See the stitches on her face? And Cas, show him your stomach."

"Oh!" she said, lifting up her shirt just enough to show her stomach.

He saw the bruises, then asked, "What exactly went down?"

"A girl who didn't like me was in the line at my signing, and she punched me, then she said something that ticked me off, so I jumped over the table, and on top of her. We were punching each other and she somehow got up from under me, and she kicked me in the stomach with heels on. Then she snapped my wrist and then the guards arrested her. It was so cool. And, there was a girl behind her, who was the last girl in the line, so I signed her cd, then cleaned myself up."

Jerry just looked at her and said, "Wow. I thought you kicked ass before."

Cassie smiled, then got the butter out from the fridge. She spread it on the toast, put the butter back, then took a bite out of the toast, walking back upstairs.

"Hey, you're not gonna stay downstairs with us?" I asked.

She turned around and walked to the chair between me and Jerry. She sat down, taking bites of the toast.

She stopped and said, "I want more asprin."

"I gave you one an hour ago! It's not working?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p.'

"Well, you're not getting any more. I don't want you overdosing," I said, getting a groan from my lovely fiancee.

"Do you wanna die?" asked Jerry, who finished his plate.

"Well, by the way my stomach's hurting, yes."

"CJ, don't die. Millions of people love you. Do you want to disappoint them?"

CJ looked at Jerry and said, "Well, no."

She finished her toast and went back upstairs, to sleep, I'm assuming. She looked pretty tired. I finished my plate and put it along with Jerry's in the sink.

"Hey, ya wanna play video games?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" Jerry exclaimed, running to the living room.

I caught up with him and he was already rummaging through the N64 games. He pulled one out and held it up. It was a racing game.

I laughed then said, "Okay, put it in."

He did, and turned it on, then we grabbed our controllers and sat on the couch. We played that game for a while, then switched to Guitar Hero. Another two hours flew by, and then Jerry's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

A minute later, he hung up. He got up, shaking his head.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked.

"skyler sprained his ankle," he replied. "He was on a date and he was roller skating, and he somehow sprained it."

"Oh, boy. Well, I hope he's alright. Are you going to see him?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya later, I guess," he said, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Okay, man, and um, thanks. Thanks for listening," I said.

He smiled and said, "No problem. You're my friend, I care about you, and CJ too."

We hugged, and he went to the door, opening it.

He paused, and said, "Oh, congrats, by the way," then left.

I smiled.

So, we're friends now. Awesome. I sat on the couch, texting Jacky until Cassie came in the room, on the phone.

"But, Becca! Why?" she asked.

She was silent, listening to Becca talk on the other line.

She then said, "A doctor? Fine, but only because it's sold out."

Silence, then, "Mkay, bye."

She hung up, threw the phone on the couch, and then threw her hands up in frustration. I just looked at her.

"You know I'm not feeling well, Becca knows too, but she talked me into performing tonight because it's sold out. I don't wanna let my fans down, and Becca said she'll make sure there's a doctor backstage in case something happens," she said, taking a seat on my lap.

I snaked my arms around her waist and she put her hand on mine. She turned her body and rested her head in the crook of my neck, sighing.

"You'll be there, right?" she asked.

"Of course, baby. I wouldn't miss that! I haven't seen you perform in years, so I'm definitely going."

She sighed again, then said, "I just feel bad, though. You haven't seen me perform in two years, and I'm sick, so I can't give it my all, or else I might get sicker. Ugh, I guess I'll just scream a little."

I looked at her and said, "Babe, I know whatever you sing up there will be amazing. All you have to do is stay away from super heavy stuff. Okay?"

She nodded, then kissed my cheek. I smiled and returned the kiss, kissing her cheek multiple times, making her giggle.

After a few minutes of silence, I broke it.

"How's your stomach?"

"It's fine right now, thanks," she replied, nuzzling up to me.

I put my arm around her, "Mhm. When's the concert?"

"Seven."

I nodded, then we sat in silence, watching different movies until 6:00. I made dinner and we ate, then Cas went upstairs and got ready. We left by 6:40.


	12. Chapter 12

We got out of the car and into the building at seven. Cassie kissed me then ran backstage, while I went into the audience, front row.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cassie Jordan!" The announcer, who I recognized as Nico, said.

Everyone cheered and Cassie ran out, smiling big.

"Hello, Scranton, Pennsylvania! How are you guys?" Cassie said into the mic.

The response was more cheering, mostly by me.

Cassie laughed, then said, "Wow! That sounds awesome! Sadly, I'm not awesome, I'm sick today. But, it's okay, because I'm still gonna rock this state, but only if you help me!"

The crowd cheered and then the band played a D.R.U.G.S song, and Cassie held out the mic, and everyone sang. Cassie's smile got bigger and she sang the song, occasionally letting the audience sing, which looks like Cassie's new favorite thing to do. Well, it got the crowd pumped, including me, and I couldn't wait for more. The song was over, and they played everything from Hot Chelle Rae to Nirvana. The band then began playing Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil, and Cassie sang the first verse beautifully, the audience singing backup.

She was about to do the screaming, when someone else cut her off and did it. The person emerged from backstage, and everyone went crazy. Cassie's jaw dropped. She picked it back up, then sang the end of the chorus, with the mystery girl helping. They sang the song together, Cassie had her arm around the girl, looking like she was going to cry.

Who was this girl? She had platinum blonde hair, with black underneath, blue eyes that were lined in black; she was as tall as Cassie. She was beautiful, and looked a lot like Cas. Who was she?

I kept wondering until someone behind me said, "I can't believe she's all grown up. She looks just like her mother."

Another person replied, "Yeah, just six years ago, Cassie left her and her father behind, and now they're a family again! Only, Cassie's not with Jaime anymore."

I spun around and said, "Hey, um, who is she? The girl onstage?"

A girl about 15 looked at me and said, "You don't know? Well, you must not be a true fan of CJ if you don't know that. That girl up there is Audrey Preciado, Cassie's daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yeah, they look just alike, huh?"

I did a double take, then said, "Yeah. Um, what were you," I pointed to the other girl, about 14, "saying about Cassie leaving six years ago?"

"Oh," she said, "Before Cassie was with Escape the Fate, she was with Pierce the Veil. She dated their bass player, Jaime, and had a kid with him. They were engaged for a while, too, until CJ left. But, anyway, Audrey has a disease that makes her age rapidly, she grew a year old every two weeks. It stops when she hits 14, and so six years ago, when Audrey was 14, Cassie left them, without a trace. She just, vanished from their lives. Of course, she still kept in touch with Audrey. But, she hasn't seen the band since, or Audrey, and went to another band, Escape the Fate. Her and Ronnie are dating and now since Ronnie's out, they're geting married, I guess."

I got angry, very angry.

"Not anymore," I said, walking up the stairs to the stage and to Cassie.

"Give me the ring," I said, trying not to scream my head off.

"Why?" she replied.

"You hid a kid from me! Now give me the ring! We're over!" I yelled.

Cassie's eyes filled up with tears as she slid the ring off her finger and into my hand. I threw it across the room, and Cassie whimpered.

"Can I have the keys, too?" I asked, not looking at her.

I couldn't look at her. She made me sick, angry. She LIED to me! She kept a huge secret from me for years!

Cassie walked to the drum set where her keys were. She grabbed them and gave them to me, they jingled as her hand shook. I grabbed them.

"You're worthless," I sneered, walking down the stairs.

I turned around and yelled, "Oh, and by the way, you're pregnant!"

Cassie slid to the floor and cried with her head in her hands as I walked out of the building and out of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

(Cassie's POV)

I slid to the floor and cried. I didn't care at that moment. I just didn't care. All I wanted to do was cry, so I did. I felt a pair of arms snake around me, followed by another pair, and someone stroking my hair. I didn't bother looking up, so I didn't know who was comforting me. After a minute, I stopped and wiped away the tears.

I looked up and saw people I haven't seen in six years.

Vic, Jaime, Tony and Mike.

"Are you okay now," Vic asked, holding out his hand.

I nodded, then took his hand and he lifted me to my feet.

Vic wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair. After a moment, he let go, looking at me.

"I'll be okay," I said to him.

He nodded, and I gave Tony a hug, then Mike, and finally, Jaime, my ex-fiancee.

The embrace was friendly, not awkward like I thought it would be. It was warming, as if he wrapped me in a blanket. I pulled away a moment later, then went to the mic.

"Um, sorry about that, you guys. I just got dumped, so yeah. And I guess I'm pregnant. Um, yeah, give me a sec."

I walked away from the mic and backstage, where Becca and Nico were. They gave me a group hug, and then ended it.

"Do you know how much time I have left?" I asked Becca.

She looked at her watch, then said, "You have time for three more songs."

"Okay, thank you," I replied, then walked back on stage and to the mic.

"We have time for three more songs, folks! What do you wanna hear?" I asked the audience, trying to be cheery.

Someone yelled "Misery Business!"

"Yes! Thank you! A fun, crazy song! Okay, we're playing it!"

The Pierce the Veil boys ran backstage, and Audrey stayed, going to the other mic. I smiled at her, and the band started playing the intro. Audrey and I sang it, dancing during the solo, and singing the rest of the song. I didn't notice, but after the song, my band left the stage, and PTV took their place. I didn't see until Vic walked up to me and played a riff.

"Oh, so you boys are my band now?"

"Yep," Vic replied, putting his head on my shoulder.

I rested my head on his and smiled.

Tony came up and said, "So, two more songs. What are we gonna play?"

"One of your songs," I replied, "I wanna poke fun at Vic like old times."

"Hey!" vic said.

I laughed and put my arm around him.

"Oh, Victor, you know I never mean it. I love ya, buddy."

"Aw, I love you too, girlie," he replied, kissing my cheek.

"I wanna sing She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty. Sing with me, please?" I asked Vic.

He smiled big and started playing the intro. I grabbed the mic and impersonated Vic. He started laughing, along with everyone else in the room, and then I sang my part. Vic came in after that. We sang the rest of the song, then Vic put down his guitar and hugged me tight.

"I missed you, Cassie girl. Those six years were too long. You're my best friend and I haven't seen you in years," he said into my hair.

"Oh, Vic, I'm sorry! I felt like I had to leave. And, not keeping in touch with you, I'm sorry about that, too. I just thought you guys were mad at me for leaving, and you didn't want anything to do with me, I missed you guys like crazy, though. And-" Vic cut me off by putting his finger on my lips.

"Sweetheart," he said, "I forgive you, we all do. We all missed you so fucking much. Just, don't do that again, okay?"

I nodded.

He put his finger down, then kissed my forehead.

"Come on, let's go give these people a finale," he said, picking up his guitar.

I smiled and said into the mic, "Okay, guys! What do you wanna hear?"

I heard someone yell "BOTDF!"

"Oh my god! Whoever yelled that, I love you! We're playing Hello Kitty!" I said, excited.

I looked at the band and said, "You guys don't need your instruments for this."

They dropped their instruments and sat on the edge of the stage. I looked at Audrey, who was still at the mic.

"I wanna be Jayy," she simply said.

I nodded and we played the song, everyone was singing along.

"Thank you so much for coming out tonight! I love you all!" I yelled into the mic, then ran backstage.

The boys and Audrey followed, and I went up to Becca and Nico.

"Hey. How was the show?" I asked them.

"Well," said Becca, "I liked it, except for the part where you got dumped, and then Ronnie said you were pregnant. I didn't like those parts. But, the songs were good!"

"Yeah, I didn't like those parts either. I kinda- um, don't believe him. He's got me paranoid now."

"Hun, you're most likely not pregnant," Tony said, "He probably made it up to scare you."

"Yeah, and even if you were, we'd take care of you. You're probably not gonna want to go home, since he's there, so I decided you're staying with us," Mike said.

I looked at him and blinked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!," Vic said, throwing an arm around me, "We love ya, Cas, and we care about you. You're staying with us."

"Thank you so much, you guys!"

"No problem! Now, let's get you settled in," Jaime said, leading the way to the car.

We all got in and Mike drove us to the home. I took one look, and memories flooded my head. Good ones, bad ones, unforgettable ones. I smiled as we got out and went in the house. It was just how I remembered it. I even remember where all the rooms are.

"So, do you remember this?" Jaime asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah, I remember everything, even where my room was," I replied, looking at him.

"Yeah... Come on, go get settled, see your room," he said.

"what do you mean, 'get settled?' I have nothing, no clothes, nothing."

"That's where I come in," Audrey said, coming from behind me, "I figured out that you and me are the same size. You could borrow my clothes. Now, let's go find you pajamas!"

She grabbed my hand and led me to her room, it had the same white walls, same bookcase... She took me to her dresser and opened it. She then took out multiple tank tops and pajama pants. I picked out a white tank top and black pajams pants with white music notes on them.

"Nice choice," Audrey said, "You could put them on now if ya want, or later. It's only 9:00."

It's only 9? It feels later than that.

"Okay, and thank you. I love you, angel," I said, pulling Audrey into a hug.

She hugged back and said, "I love you too, mama!"

She pulled away, then said, "I know it's not gonna be like old times, but it feels so much better in here now that you're back. We missed you being here, we really did. And besides, I like not being the only girl in here anymore!"

I laughed and replied, "Yeah, I really missed being here. I missed you, and the guys. Oh, um... How was your dad when I left?"

"He didn't talk for a couple of days. He just sulked, and the only times he did talk is when he was in his room, yelling at himself. It was his fault, wasn't it?"

I grew silent, and thought.

I didn't really have a good reason to run away, did I? I WAS loved, I WAS surrounded by family. It wasn't his fault, was it?

"I don't know," I said, "It sounds dumb, but now that I think about it, I don't even know why I left. It wasn't your dad's fault, though."

Audrey nodded. I spoke.

"When did he start to talk again?"

"When he finally accepted that you weren't going to call, and you weren't going to come home. He realized you were gone for real, and he just accepted it. He got over you, but I don't know what seeing you tonight did to him."

I was quiet, then I said, "Okay. Thank you, baby. I'm gonna go see what the guys are doing. Oh, thanks for the clothes."

I walked out with the clothes and into my old room. I turned on the light and gasped.

They didn't move a thing. It never changed once since I was gone. It still had the light blue sheets and comforter, and matching pillow cases. It looked so good, it looked like home. 


	14. Chapter 14

I got over the homesickness and changed into the pajamas. Audrey was right, we are the same size! I looked at my appereance in the mirror, smoothing out my hair with my hands. I took a deep breath, then went downstairs. I went in the kitchen to see Vic cooking pizza. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, nice outfit!" he said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks. What ya making?"

"Pizza," he replied.

"Why?"

He put the pizza in the oven and set the timer.

"Because we're always hungry after a show, aren't you?"

He went up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I put my arms around his waist and buried my head in his neck.

"A little, but I'm usually tired after a show, too."

"Well, you're not going to sleep after you eat. We wanna catch up with our long lost sister," Vic replied, letting go of me.

Tony came in the room.

"Hey, when's the pizza gonna be ready?"

Vic laughed, "5 minutes, you fatass."

"Oh,"Tony said, pretending to cry.

Vic laughed and hugged him.

I laughed and said, "I missed you guys."

Tony hugged me and said, "Oh, hunny, we missed you too."

"Aww," I said, kissing his cheek.

The timer went off and Vic took out the pizza. Jaime and Mike ran into the room and I laughed.

"Fatasses," Vic mumbled.

We all took a slice and sat on the couch in the living room, eating happily. Once we were done, Jaime spoke.

"So, CJ, tell us about what you did after you left."

I sat up and cleared my throat.

"Well, after I left, I called my good friend, Monte, and he said I could live with him and the guys, or Escape the Fate. I didn't really know the other guys, so it was awkward at first. We eventually clicked, the guys and I, and so we became the best of friends. Ronnie and I begun to date a while after I left, and it grew into love, so we were insepreable. One day, I got a phone call saying Ronnie was arrested. Of course, I bailed him out, but they said he had to go to court. He got sent to jail for two years."

The guys interrupted me with "oohs," or "no way's." I nodded and continued.

"Yep, so I was devestated, more than the guys were. They replaced him a couple of months after that, with a total scumbag, Craig. He always hated me, which is good, because everytime I saw him, I wanted to punch him. The bad thing is, he moved in with us, so I had to put up with him. Like, a week ago, I got into this huge argument with him and I moved out. I got a new house, made two totally amazing new friends, got engaged to Ronnie after he was released, and here we are! You already know what happened tonight, so no need to explain."

"That still doesn't explain your hand," Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Every pair of eyes were on my hand. I laughed.

"How did you not hear about this?" I asked, holding up my hand.

Everyone either shrugged or said, "I don't know." I told them the story, when I was done, they were either laughing or looking at me, wide-eyed.

"Okay, I'll see ya in a bit," I heard from upstairs.

Audrey walked downstairs with her bag. She went up to me.

"I'm sleeping over Taylor's," she said.

A horn beeped outside.

"Bye, mom! I love you!"

She said, kissing my cheek, then going to the door.

"Bye, I love you too!" I said, her blowing me a kiss, then walking out the door.

The door shut and I looked at the boys, to see they were all looking at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Cassie, how bad does your heart hurt right now?" Tony asked me.

Ronnie's face flashed in my mind and my hand flew to my heart, a pained look on my face.

Tony took it as a response, "That means we're getting drunk tonight."

"Tony, dear, I don't drink," I said, Vic and Mike were already distributing the cans of beer to everyone.

"Fuentes!" I halfway yelled.

"Yes?" both Vic and Mike said, grins on their faces.

Oh, how I loved those brothers. I sighed and took a beer from Mike. I opened it and took a sip. I made a face as the alcohol poured down my throat. Jaime laughed.

"Ah, you'll get used to it, Cassie love."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed at me some more. I took another sip, and it went down easier. I put it down.

"So, Cas, truth or dare?" Jaime asked.

Oh, damn. We're playing this?

"Um, dare?"

"I dare you to lick Mike's face."

I laughed and went up to Mike and licked his face, his stubble feeling weird on my tongue. I sat back down and looked at Jaime.

"Jaime, truth of dare?" I asked.

"Pshh, dare."

"I dare YOU to lick Mike's face!"

Jaime gave me the finger, then leaned over and licked Mike's face. Jaime pulled back and shuddered.

"Your beard, dude!" he exclaimed.

Mike looked up, "What about it?"

"Licking it feels weird," Jaime simply said.

"Whatever," Mike said.

The game went on, everyone doing childish dares. Until, one dare.

"Dare," I said, slightly drunk.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Vic," Tony said, giggling.

I looked at Vic, who was about as drunk as me, and sat on his lap. Our lips locked, my hands getting lost in his hair. I pulled some and he moaned against my lips. He bit my lower lip and I parted them, allowing his tongue in. Our tongues danced, and his hand went to my neck, holding me there. He pulled away, suddenly, looking up at me with his almost sober brown eyes. For a second, I saw something in them. Was it happiness?

I got off of him and returned to my seat, between him and Jaime, who suddenly got up and went upstairs.

He returned a minute later with a grin on his face.

"What's going on, Jaime?" Mike asked.

"I just threw up!" he replied, laughing hysterically.

Tony stood up and went to Jaime, "Okay, I think you need to go to bed now."

Jaime obliged, letting Tony take his hand and lead him up the stairs to his bed. Tony came down a moment later and sat on the chair he was sitting on earlier.

He looked at me and said, "He's a happy drunk."

I laughed, "I can tell."

My phone rang, playing my ringtone, I looked at the number, Unknown. I hit ignore and got up.

"I'm going to bed. Night, guys," I said, yawning.

The guys got up and each hugged me, saying their goodnights. When they were done, I walked upstairs and into my room. I got in bed and was asleep almost instantly.


	15. Chapter 15

(Jerry's POV)

The alarm on my phone went off. Wait, that's not my alarm. I looked at the screen. Oh, Skyler's calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Come over now!" he said, urgently.

"Um, why?"

"It's about CJ! Hurry and get here!" He said, then hung up.

It's about CJ? Oh my god, I hope she's not hurt! I swear, if Ronnie put her in the hospital...

I shook away the thought and got dressed, sliding on my jeans and v-neck shirt. I put on my shoes, then brushed my hair, grabbed my phone and ran out the door. Skyler's house was only four houses down, so I got there in about a minute.

I knocked on the door and he answered a second later. He let me in, then said, "Hey, buddy. Ya want some breakfast?"

My stomach growled in response.

"After you tell me what's going on," I replied.

"Come on, I'll show you," he said, leading me in the kitchen, where his laptop was.

The screen was on youtube, where a video titled "Cassie's worst day ever" was loading. We sat down and he pressed play, then put it on full screen. Nothing bad yet, she was just singing Caraphernelia. Oh, wait, who was that?

It's like Skyler read my mind, because he said, "Don't you know? Cassie has a daughter, and that's her, Audrey."

Audrey? It all came back to me now. She did have a daughter with the guy from PTV, she used to be best friends with them, but something happened and she didn't see them since.

Audrey was singing and screaming along with Cassie, and they made a great team. The song was over and then the bad things happened. I saw Ronnie walk on stage and ask for her engagement ring. He argued with her, then called off the engagement, taking the ring, throwing it and walking off stage. He then yelled, "Oh and by the way, you're pregnant!" then left the building. I gasped and Cassie dropped to her knees and cried.

"Oh, poor Cas," I said to myself.

Then, Pierce the Veil emerged from backstage and hugged her, trying to comfort her. It worked, then Vic helped her up and hugged her, talking to her. They let go, then Cassie sang Misery Business. After that, they played one of their songs and Cassie was mocking him, making everyone laugh. They finished and Vic threw his guitar down and hugged her again. Does he like her? Cassie sang one more song, then the concert ended, and so did the video.

"That poor thing," I said, "Where is she now?"

"She's living with the band for now," Skyler said, logging into facebook.

He pulled up Cassie's page, then said, "Read her status from this morning."

"'Drunk truth or dare with Pierce the Veil is hysterical, but I have a really bad headache now. And, I woke up with Vic beside me, in my bed. Don't worry, I specifically remember us NOT doing it, but we did make out.' Oh, God, Cassie," I said, laughing.

I looked at her relationship status, Single.

"Should we text her, to see how she's doing?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, "Let's do it."

We both sent her a text. Mine was, "Hey, Cas. Are you alright?"

She replied with, "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. :) I'm living with the boys for now, and when you have friends like this, who needs boyfriends?"

"Yeah. haha So... Are you really pregnant?" I typed, curious.

"Ya know what? I don't fuckin' know. Part of me thinks he made it up, but I don't know. I felt like crap yesterday, which made him a little convincing, but I don't know. I'll take a pregnancy test when I feel like going out and buying one. But, on the brightside, I'm single now! Whoo!"

I laughed at her enthusasim, then typed, "You've been dating someone for 6 years, you deserve to have some fun."

She replied with, "Hell yeah! Thank you for agreeing! So, do you know I'm a hoebag now?"

"Um, no?" I replied.

"Ronnie's status. and I quote, 'I've been dating a hoebag for six fucking years, and last week, I proposed to her, not knowing about her little secret. So glad I dumped that bitch.' Unquote. He doesn't know his facts. I had Audrey years before I met him. I know it hurts that I kept it a secret, but I had no idea how to tell him. Oh, well, not worth my time. I'm back with people who know the secret and love me, no matter what I do."

"Yeah, you don't need him, you need the people you're with now. They seem like nice people, date one of them. You know them like the back of your hand, so no worries," I typed.

"Okay, :)" she replied.

I stopped texting her, and so did Skyler. My stomach growled.

"Sky, I'm hungry," I said.

"So am I," he replied.

I helped him cook breakfast, and we sat down and ate. 


	16. Chapter 16

(Ronnie's POV)

I woke up, hungover and in an empty bed. What happened?

(Flashback of what happened yesterday)

Oh, yeah... Bitch.

I got up and threw on jeans and a black shirt. I went downstairs, where it reeks of alcohol. There were empty beer cans all over the coffee table, meaning only one thing- I drank my pain away.

I went in the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, taking an asprin and swallowing it. I made a face as it slid down my throat. I laughed, Cassie makes that face every time she has to take medicine.

Cassie...

Wait, what am I thinking? She lied to me! I shouldn't love her! But, I do...

I shook the thought of her out of my head and went to the kitchen. I made myself eggs, sunny side up, and toast. I ate, then went to the couch. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened and Jacky walked in.

"Hey, Ronald," he said, then the smell hit him.

"Oi! Ronnie! You drank yourself into a coma, didn't you?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah," I said, "But I have a good reason."

"I know, I saw your facebook status. I researched the problem and it seems like Cassie didn't know how to tell you. It's obvious that she loves you, and I didn't like how you acted yesterday to her. You throwing the ring across the room, and making her cry. How dare you. She loves you, and that's how you treat her when she gets you angry?"

I calmed down a bit, "What do you want me to do?"

"Apologize," Jacky said, looking at me, hard.

"Why?" I asked.

Jacky said,"Because you still love her. I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to love her, but you can't stop, so do it."

"But how? She's probably still pissed, and doesn't want to see me. I wouldn't blame her, though... I was a total ass to her," I said, looking down.

"Yes you were, but you have to try. Do you want to be with her?" he asked, still looking at me.

I sighed, "Yes. She's my everything. I want to marry her, and be her everything, just like she is to me."

Jacky smiled and said, "Well, go get her, then."

"Yeah!" I said, "Wait... How can I get her back? I know she won't answer my calls."

"Go on Facebook and apologize for your status, then call her and leave her a heartfelt voicemail. It might change her mind, or get her less mad at you," Jacky said, throwing away the empty beer cans. "Oh, god, Ron, how miserable were you last night?"

"Very," I replied, giving him a weak smile.

He threw away the rest of them and sat back down. He then handed me Cassie's laptop. I took it and logged onto facebook. I took in a deep breath, let it out and begun pouring out my heart. When I finished, I let Jacky read it. He smiled and nodded, then I posted it.

"Should I do the voicemail now?" I asked, clicking on Cassie's profile.

"Nope, give her time to read it. Oi," he said, laughing, "You weren't the only one who got shitfaced yesterday."

I read her status and sighed. "I'm glad she had a good time last night."

"She's with her friends, you really hurt her yesterday, and she's single now. She could do what she wants until you two get back together," he said.

Not looking at him, I said, "Can I do the voicemail now?"

He nodded and handed me my phone. I dialed the number and waited, holding my breath. It rang three times until it went to voicemail. Yep, she ignored it.

"Hey, Cas. I know you're mad at me, and believe me, I'm pretty pissed at myself as well. You deserve to be mad at me, and hate me, but listen to me when I say this- I'm sorry. I'm sorry for reacting like that, throwing the ring and everything. I'm especially sorry for making you cry. You don't deserve that, or me. You deserve to be happy, and if I don't make you happy, tell me, and I'll leave you alone," I said, shaky, starting to cry, "I just want you to know that you're my everything. I didn't show it yesterday, I know. Cassie, I love you with all my heart, and I want to be with you forever, but if you don't want that, then that's fine. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over you, but I'll try if you want me to. I miss you," I said, crying, "When I woke up in an empty bed, it was a terrible reminder of how bad I treated you. Please call back, I need to hear your voice. Okay, I love you, bye."

I hung up and cried. Jacky rubbed my back and it made me cry harder. After a while, I started to stop. I looked up at Jacky.

"You probably think I'm weak now, right?"

"No, man! I actually have more respect for you now, because it shows that you really do love her, you care about her a lot," he said, smiling.

I smiled back and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. I stopped crying completely, then spoke.

"I miss her, Jacky."

"I know. Hey, how bout you put in her cd?" he suggested.

I nodded my head and looked for it. I found it in the cd player in the kitchen. I turned it on and Cassie's beautiful voice filled the room, as her smile filled my head. Jacky came in and broke my trance.

"Her voice is lovely, Ron," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Everything about her is lovely. I just, love her."

Jacky laughed, "I know. Now come on, let's go meet the guys."

"Okay," I said, laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

(Vic's POV)

"Victor! Go check on CJ! She didn't come down yet," Jaime said to me, seeing I was already halfway up the stairs.

"Okay," I replied.

"Cassie?" I said, knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice shaky.

I opened the door to see her crying.

"Cassie girl! What's wrong?" I asked, running up to her and wrapping her in my arms.

She just pressed a button on her phone, then held it up to my ear. I took it, grabbed her hand and listened. It was a voicemail from Ronnie, saying he's sorry and he loves her. He started crying, I heard his voice change in the middle. When it ended, I hung up and hugged her tighter. She cried into my chest, and I tried to comfort her.

"Cassie, why are you crying?"

"I don't wanna forgive him, but I do! I'm confused! Part of me is still pissed, but the other part wants to go back to him!" she yelled, slightly muffled in my chest.

I stroked her hair and said, "Well, you don't have to make a decision today. Take time to think about it. If you wanna go back to him, then do it, but do it tomorrow. If you wanna take some time to date someone else," I looked into her eyes when I said that, "then that's fine."

She sniffed, "Thanks, Vic."

"No problem," I said.

we hugged and she wiped her eyes, then went downstairs. I watched her walk.

I hope she doesn't go back to him. She's been with him for six years, I want some time with her. Actually, I want to marry her. I've been in the friend zone for a long time, Why can't she see that her and I were meant to be? Oh, well.

I got up and walked downstairs to see Cassie kissing Jaime on the cheek multiple times, making him laugh.

"What the hell, Cas?" I laughed.

"I don't know! I'm happy right now," she said, running toward me and kissing my cheek multiple times.

I laughed more and she kept doing it.

"Okay, that's enough," I said, grabbing her hands and dropping them.

"What's wrong, Vic? You don't seem happy, and you didn't seem very happy when you came in to see me, either," Cassie said.

I dropped one of Cassie's hands, still holding the other.

"It's nothing," I said, "I just, have stuff on my mind."

She looked at me then said, "Okay, but if you wanna talk about it, just know that I'm here for ya."

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I heard the fridge door open, and I sat on the couch, Jaime was staring at me.

"What?"

He scooted closer to me and said, "What's going on with you? You're acting different. Ever since CJ came ba-" he stopped and his eyes lit up, a smile on his face.

My eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I'm not going to tell her, you are. I don't like Ronnie, so she needs to get over him, and you're how she's gonna do it. Tell her how you feel."

"Jaime, she just got out of a relationship, she's gonna say she's not ready," I said, inspecting a hole in my shirt.

"I know, but you have to make her attracted to you. Make her see you in a different light, walk around shirtless, flirt with her, ya know?" Jaime said.

I sighed and said, "Okay, I'll do it. I, uh, dropped a hint before, but I don't think she got it."

"Then keep dropping it. She'll get it sooner or later. Hey, her food's done cooking, so I'll leave you two alone. Go get her, tiger," Jaime said, patting my thigh then going upstairs.

Cassie walked into the room with a toaster waffle on a plastic plate and sat down near me.

I scooted closer to her and asked, "Ya feeling better?"

"Yeah," she said, folding the waffle in half and taking a bite.

"So, you're single now," I said.

"Yep," she replied, taking more bites.

"Do you, um, have your eyes on anybody yet?" I asked.

Stupid, stupid! Why did I ask that?

She finished the waffle, put down the plate and said, "Well, I'm not sure yet. I mean, I've always had celebrity crushes, but some are too young, or too old for me."

"Yeah... So, why not check the friend zone?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

Ahh! That's basically saying, 'Hey, Cassie! I like you, so date me!'

"The friend zone, huh?" she repeated, obviously thinking, "Not a bad idea. Who do you have in mind?"

Me.

"Um, I don't know. Who do you think is worthy enough to date the beautiful and talented Cassie Jordan?"

She laughed, "Beautiful and talented? You're sweet, hun. And, I have someone in mind."

"Who?" I asked.

"Someone..." she said, "Someone that's been in the friend zone for a long time now and I've always thought he'd be a great boyfriend because he's a great friend. I just don't know if he likes me back, and I'll be embarassed if he doesn't. I'll feel stupid."

"Cassie, if he doesn't like you, he's the stupid one, not you. Tell me, I wanna know. Do I know him?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Is he in this house?"

She nodded again, and my heart started racing.

"Is it Jaime?"

She shook her head.

"Mike?"

She shook her head again.

"Then who is it?"

"It's..." she trailed off and looked at the stairs, then gasped quietly.

I looked at the staircase and saw him.

Tony?


	18. Chapter 18

She likes Tony? Why can't she like me?

"Hey, Tony."

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Cassie looking at him like he's a trophy, and she knows she's gonna win it.

"Hey, Cas! How'd ya sleep?" he asked, returning the smile she gave him.

"Great. The alcohol knocked me out pretty good last night, but I had a wicked headache when I woke up, so that wasn't fun."

"Aw, how's your head now?" he asked, walking to her and smoothing down her hair.

She looked up at him and said, "It only hurts a little bit."

"Aw, I'll fix it," he said, then kissed her forehead.

He put his hand on her cheek. I never wanted to punch him so bad.

"Better?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and walked off into the kitchen.

I tapped her on the soulder and asked, "That's who you like?"

She smiled and nodded again, and my heart sunk.

"Oh..." I replied, "Well, I hope you two are happy," I said, getting up.

I slid on my flip flops, grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I got in my car and drove around, not having a destination in my head.

(CJ POV)

"Hey, where did Vic go?" Tony asked, walking in the room with a poptart in his hand.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Well, why'd he leave," he asked, sitting where Vic sat.

"Um, I guess I told him something he didn't want to hear, so he got up and left," I replied, getting nervous.

"Well, what did ya tell him?"

I knew he was gonna ask that.

"He asked me who I like and got mad when he found out it wasn't him," I said, kind of fast.

"Who do you like?" he asked.

"Well," I said, grabbing a random piece of hair and braiding it, "uh, it's, um, you."

Tony smiled and said, "No shit? That's awesome! It's awesome because," he moved the hair from my hand and said, "I like you too."

He took my hand and my heart began to race. He must've heard it because he smiled and put his hand on my cheek. He leaned in slowly, and I found myself leaning in as well, I closed my eyes, our noses touched, and... Our lips touched mine softly. I gained sudden confidence and put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. I felt him smile and he pulled away, the smile still on his face. I looked into his unbelievably beautiful brown eyes and melted.

We didn't speak after that, he just wrapped me in his arms and we stayed on the couch.

Vic came back an hour later, he seemed to have calmed down a lot. He walked in the door and I immediately unwrapped Tony's arms from my waist. I rested my head on my hand and my attention went back to the tv.

"Hey, Vic," Tony said, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Vic replied, setting his keys on the table, "I'm fine. I actually went to see Mandy, we're back together now."

Mandy? The one who cheated on him nonstop?

"What the hell, man?" mike said, walking into the room.

"What?" Vic asked him.

"Bro, let's talk," Mike said, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

"I hope Mike smacks some sense into Vic. I remember Mandy, he doesn't deserve that," I said, looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"I remember her too," Tony said, putting his arm around me, "and I remember all the shit she put him through. He doesn't deserve any of that."

"I know," I said, "Poor vic."

Tony leaned in and kissed my cheek, I giggled and kissed him. He kissed back until we heard a bang.

"No! I can date whoever the hell I want!"

"Vic, come on! She hurt you way too many times! You don't deserve to be hurt at all!"

"Mike, i love you, but this is my life. Okay?"

Mike didn't say anything as vic walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, slamming a door. Mike emerged from the room and sighed, sitting down on a leather chair.

He looked at us and said, "It's useless. He's too sad. He won't budge."

I felt bad, really bad. I hate seeing my best friend sad, especially when I cause the sadness.

"Guys, should I go talk to him? I'm the one who made him this sad," I said.

"I don't recommend you doing that, Cas. He threw a skillet at me," Mike said, with sympathetic eyes.

So that was the bang. I frowned and drew my knees up to my chest. Tony put his arm around me, but I shrugged him off. He crossed his arms and the atmosphere in the room continued to be awkward.

"Hey, Cas?" Jaime said, walking down the stairs and to me, "Your phone's been ringing nonstop, babe."

He handed it to me, 9 missed calls.

"Thanks, Jaime boy," I said, checking the calls.

Three from Becca, one from Ronnie, three from Audrey, and two from Jerry and Skyler. I decided to call Audrey first. It rang twice, then she answered.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, baby! What's up?"

"Um, this is gonna sound bad, but I was in the hospital, but don't worry! I'm not hurt, my boyfriend is," she said, fast.

"Oh, poor thing! What happened?"

"Long story short, he broke his arm. I called you before to tell you where I was, and that we needed a ride home, but you didn't answer, so I called Tay Tay and she picked us up."

"Oh, so where are you at now?" I asked, lacing my fingers with Tony's.

"Steve's. He's my boyfriend, and a huge fan of yours."

"Awesome! Hey, I need to get out of this house. Do you and Steve want to grab some lunch with me?" I asked.

"Sure!" Audrey said, "Steve's excited. So, when are we going?"

"Now. Give me directions and we'll pick a place when I get there."

Audrey laughed, "Steve's literally jumping, he's so excited. I'll text you the info, lemme just use the bathroom."

"Okay, bye, baby," I said, hanging up.

I turned to Tony and said, "Hey, hun, can I use your car?"

"Sure thing, babe, but first," he said, "kiss me."

Our lips collided and I deepened it, he put his arms around my neck. We kissed until my phone buzzed. Audrey sent me the info. I got up and grabbed the keys.

"Bye, Tonykins," I said, kissing him one more time, then leaving.

I drove to the house, where I saw Audrey and a raven haired boy with a lime green cast on his left arm, his arm around Audrey. I parked and walked to the porch, smiling.

"Hi, baby!" I said, hugging Audrey.

"Hi, mom!" she said, hugging back.

She pulled away and said, "This is my boyfriend, Steve."

She pointed to the raven haired boy.

"Hi, Steve! It's nice to meet you!" I said, extending my arms.

He smiled and hugged me.

"How's your arm, hun?" I asked, pulling away.

"It's fine now, cause I took medicine," he replied sheepishly.

"So, where are we going to eat?" I asked.

They looked at each other and said, "Denny's!"

I laughed and said, "Okay, Denny's it is, then."

We got in the car and I drove. It was silent until Audrey broke it.

"So, ma, is this Tony's car?"

"Yep," I replied.

"Tony, as in Tony Perry?' Steve asked suddenly.

Audrey laughed and said, "We've been dating for five months, he's already met the guys, and he's still starstruck!"

I laughed and said, "Aw, Steve, it's alright. I was a wreck on my first Warped Tour. I ran all over the place, pointing out the bands. Hell, I still get starstruck!"

Steve smiled and grew quiet. We got to the restaurant and went inside, and ordered our food. When we waited, I broke the silence.

"So, Steve, how'd ya break your arm?"

"Um, I fell off the trampoline, arm first," Steve said with a giggle.

"Well, it's good you found humor in it," Audrey said, kissing his cheek.

Our food came and we ate, talking about everything under the sun. We finished and got in the car, our stomachs full and happy.

"So, I don't wanna go home yet, so where are we going now?" I asked, backing out of the parking space, and going on the main road.

"Can we go to the mall?" Audrey asked.

"Oh, you know that if we go there, you're not gonna get me out of there... Let's go!" I exclaimed.

I drove to the mall and we all ran in like a bunch of little kids in a candy store. We went our seperate ways inside, buying several things. We met in FYE and showed each other what we bought. I looked around and saw the new AP magazine with Black Veil Brides on the cover. I immediately bought it.

"Hey, what ya buying?" Steve asked me.

I held up the magazine and said, "I love this band. Such sweet people."

"I love them too! Help me find their new cd, I don't have it yet."

"Mkay," I said, walking to the rock section.

I found my favorite bands' cds, and held onto them, to buy them later. After a while, I found it.

"Steve, I found it!" I said, holding it.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve ran to me and said, "Thanks!"

"No problem, hun," I said, handing him the cd.

"What else did you find?" he asked, referring to the cds in my hand.

"Only my favorite bands- BVB, Sleeping with Sirens, D.R.U.G.S, Paramore, BOTDF, and that's all I found so far," I replied.

"Cassie Jordan, I love your musical taste. You actually got me into BOTDF. I was checking out your favorite bands, I saw them, listened to Ima Monster, and fell in love," Steve said, smiling.

"Dude, that's awesome!" I replied.

Just then, my phone went off, the ringtone was Ima Monster. I started dancing to it and Steve laughed. When it got to the second verse, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cassie," a familiar voice said.

"Ronnie?" I asked, surprised.

Steve looked at me wide eyed.

"Yeah, it's me. Did you get my messages?"

"Yeah," I said, "Listen, Ronnie. I know we need to talk about this, but this isn't a good time. I'm at the mall with... Audrey and her boyfriend."

Ronnie drew in a breath and said, "Cassie, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I did the reasearch and I'm truly sorry. I understand now. I'd love to get back together, and meet her and the guys. She's beautiful, Cas, just like you."

I smiled, "I know. She turned out perfect. I'm proud of her."

"So, if now isn't a good time, when is?" Ronnie asked.

"Uh," I thought, "How bout later today? Like, 8?"

"That's perfect. Come over to our house and i'll cook ya dinner?"

I laughed, "Okay, that's fine. I'm glad you're calling it 'our house.' It's nice to know I'm still welcome there."

"Well, of course you're still welcome there! It's our, well, you're house! Oh, and your car's fine, I filled the tank an hour ago. Well, I have to go, I'll see ya at seven," Ronnie said, happily.

"Okay, see ya," I said, hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Audrey and Steve, Audrey was glaring at me.

"What?"

Audrey came up to me and said, "Did you agree to see your ex tonight?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"The one who hurt you? Ronnie?" she asked, angry.

"Yeah, Audrey. although I may not act like it 24/7, I'm an adult. And I can make my own decisions. We're gonna talk over dinner. We can't just ignore this! I mean, we were engaged! I still love him!"

"Oh, yeah?" Audrey said, "Well, Tony called me, saying he needs his car back by three, and he called you his babe. What was that about?"

"Okay, yeah, I like Tony, too, and we were flirting. But, I'm single now! I can do that!" I almost yelled.

"What if Tony falls in love with you? you can't just leave him heartbroken! I swear, if you hurt him, I'm going to lose all respect for you," Audrey said, half yelling, half talking.

"Okay, we're done here. We're going home," I said, going to the register and paying for the cds.

I muttered a 'thanks' and walked out of the store, knowing they were following me. We got in the car and I drove.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked.

"Steve's house." Audrey replied.

I looked at Steve and he nodded. I shrugged and drove them to his house. Steve got his bags and Audrey left hers in the car. She got out, slamming the door and going into the house.

Steve half smiled and said, "Bye. It was nice meeting you."

I smiled and said, "It was nice meeting you too. You're a nice kid."

He smiled and went in the house.  
> <p>


	20. Chapter 20

I drove back to the guys' house, parking and walking into the house. I threw the keys on the table and went in the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle.

Jaime walked into the kitcgen and said, "Hey, how was your day?"

"Terrible. Your kid turned into a psycho. She yelled at me and gave me attitude. I couldn't take it," I said, sitting down.

"What happened?" Jaime asked, sitting down next to me.

"Well, I'm single now, and Tony and I flirted like crazy today, and Audrey found out. she also found out that I'm having dinner with Ronnie tonight. She started bitching at me, saying she's gonna lose all respect for me if Tony gets feelings for me. Yeah, I have a crush on him, but I still love Ronnie. I mean, I've dated Ronnie for six fucking years, of course I'm gonna still be in love with him! Tony is the sweetest! He's one of the sweetest, nicest, kindest people I've ever met. I don't want to have to choose, and Audrey's making it even worse," I said, taking a sip of my water.

Jaime sat, thinking, then said, "Well, easy. Just stop flirting with Tony. That way, he won't get feelings for you. If you want to be with Ronnie, go get him! Easy as that!"

"Yeah, but I like Tony. I like kissing him, and I like being single," I said with my head down.

I was ashamed. Soon, there will be a fork in the road. I don't want to have to choose. Jaime saw that I was having a conflict with myself, so he just rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know what to tell you, sweetheart," he said, "Are you gonna be okay?"

I nodded. He nodded back and walked away. Tony then came in and sat down.

"I heard every word of that conversation," he said.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Tony," I said, looking down, "I don't deserve you."

"Cassie," he said, putting his hand on mine. "That's not true."

I looked up at him and said, "I like you, I do, but I'm still in love with Ronnie. I don't want him or Audrey to hate me, and I won't be able to live with myself if I hurt you, or make you hate me. And what if you-"

He cuts me off by kissing me, taking me by surprise. He pulls away suddenly, looking into my eyes, and at that moment, I felt okay.

"I have to go somewhere. I'll be back later, okay?" he said, getting up.

I nodded and he kissed my lips, then left the room, then house. My eyes glanced to the stove, 3:00. I have 5 hours to kill. What to do, what to do. My phone buzzed, I looked at it and smiled. Jerry.

'Hey, CJ! What's up?'

'Hey! I think I just found myself in a love triangle, but whatever. I'll figure it out later. I have five hours. Wanna hang out?' I typed back.

'Yeah! Walk to the post office, I'll meet ya there in 10.'

I took my phone and walked to the post office. I waited outside, pacing back and forth until I heard a voice.

"Cassie!"

I turned around to see Jerry running to me. He got to me and hugged me tight.

He pulled away and said, "So, you're in a love triangle now?"

"Mhm. I'll explain it on the way to the ice cream shop."

"Sounds like a plan!"

I told him the whole story and finished just as we got to the shop.

"SOunds like you're in a pickle here," Jerry said as we got to the counter.

"Indeed, I am," I replied, "One root beer float, please."

The woman nodded and looked at Jerry, who said, "Same."

She nodded again, I paid and we sat at a table.

"Well, I think you should stay single until you get your priorities straight. You could flirt, yeah, but nothing serious, okay?" Jerry said, looking at me.

"Okay, thanks, Jer," I said.

The woman at the counter brought us out floats.

"Thank you," I said.

She went wide eyed and nodded, walking away. We dug in and ate. After we were done, we left and went to Jerry's house. We got to his room and I sprawled out on his bed while he got his laptop. He layed next to me and went on Facebook, updating his status to 'hanging out with miss Cassie Jordan.' Everyone commented, calling him a liar. I laughed and he clicked on his webcam.

"Come on, Cas, I don't want my friends to thinking I'm a liar," he said.

"Okay, let's do it," I said.

We took random pictures, posing and making weird faces. He posted them and everyone believed him now. He then checked his email and then shut off his laptop. He turned to me.

"Super Mario, N64, you and me, right now."

"Uh, hell yeah!" I said, taking a controller.

He turned on the game and sat next to me. We played it for a long time, then quit after Jerry kept dying. We put in another game, a racing game, and played that.

"Ahh! I lost!" I exclaimed.

"That's cause you suck," Jerry laughed.

"Says the guy who failed to jump over the turtles!"

"Turtles are cool!" he protested.

"Well, yeah, they are, but in Super Mario, they kill ya," I replied.

He shrugged, then turned off the game and flipped on the tv. We settled on the food channel where a woman was making butrernut squash soup.

"That looks like applesauce," I observed.

"Yeah, it does. I don't like applesauce, or squash."

"Neither do I."

Silence.

"This woman is so full of herself," Jerry said, randomly.

"I know."

More silence.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Uh," Jerry said, grabbing his phone, "7:31."

"We have half an hour. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's make a youtube video!" Jerry said, logging on to his laptop.

"Your channel or mine?" I asked.

"Yours, if you want," he said.

"Okay! I can introduce my fans to my new best friend!"

I logged in to my account and clicked on the webcam.

"Okay, ya ready?"

"Yep," Jerry said.

I turned it on and said, "Hello, youtube! What's going on with you beautiful people? I'm not in my usual place, I know. Instead, I'm at my new best friend's house! Say hello, new best friend!"

"Hey!" Jerry said, waving.

"Yep, that's Jerry. My other best friend, Skyler, isn't here today. He wisted his ankle, or sprained it. I don't remember. Jer, what did he do?"

"I think he twisted it," he said.

"Okay, he twisted it, so send him some love. Okay, I'm going blank here, so I'm going to end this, but first, side note, Jerry sucks at Super Mario."

"Hey!" Jerry said, sticking his tongue out.

"Ha, it's true buddy. Don't worry, I still love ya. Well, see ya later, youtube! I love you all!" I said, making a heart with my hands at the end.

"Bye!" Jerry said, waving.

I uploaded it, and 20 minutes later, we had lots of comments. We read them, laughing and replying. We stopped and i logged off, then returned our attention to the tv. Soon, it was 8.

"Hey, I have to go now. I'll text ya tomorrow, k, Jerbear?" I said, getting up.

"Okay, Cas. Use protection!" he said, jokingly.

"Thanks, Jerry," I said, laughing.

I hugged him, then went next door to my house. I knocked on the door and waited. Ronnie opened it a moment later.

"Hey, Cassie!" he said, smiling, "Come in."

He let me in and I stood there, pulling at the bottom of my shirt.

"Why are you nervous? It's hour house," Ronnie asked, laughing slightly.

I shrugged. Ronnie took my hand and led me into the kitchen, where two plates of ravioli were on the table, along with two glasses of wine.

"Holy crap, Ronnie. you made these?" I asked, sitting down.

"yep. My grandma came over and showed me how," he said, sitting down and smiling.

I smiled back and said, "So... Uh... I'm just gonna come out and say it- I love you, I will never stop, but now I have a crush on someone else, and Audrey yelled at me and everything, so I don't know what to do."

"Cassie, calm down. Eat and let me say what I think, okay?" Ronnie said, patting my hand.

I nodded and he continued, "I love you too, so much. I understand that you like someone else, and it's fine. It hurts, but I can't stop you. I wanna go back to how it was before; I want to be engaged to you again, get married, have kids, and grow old with you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and i don't wanna lose you. But, for now, let's just eat, and talk about other things."

"Okay," I said, taking a bite out of a ravioli, "How was your day?"

"Great, actually. Before my grandma came over, the band and me went to a studio and recorded a couple of songs," Ronnie said, "And they're going on our new record because we got signed!"

"Ronnie, that's amazing!"

"I know, and we have a photoshoot tomorrow, and I want you to come with me. Will you do it?"

"Of course! I'd love to!" I said, excited.

"Thank you. And that was my day. How was yours?" he asked, finishing off his plate.

"Well, besides what I told you, Audrey, Steve and I went out to eat, then the mall, and the argument, so I dropped them off. Then Jerry and I walked to the ice cream shop down the street, then to his house," I started laughing, "I found out Jerry sucks at Super Mario, and he's a sore loser. But, then we made a youtube video and watched tv, then I came here. that was my day."

"Ah, sounds like fun," Ronnie said, picking up his glass, "Let's toast to this."

"To what?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, to good health!"

I laughed, "Okay."

We toasted, then took a sip. I finished my plate.

"So, when are you going to show me the songs?" I asked, resting my head on my hand.

"Well, we're done eating, so now, I guess," he said.

He put the plates in the sink, then we went in the living room. He motioned me to sit down, so I did, and I watched him put in a cd.

"This song is called Tragic Magic. Take a wild guess as to who this is about," he said, chuckling.

The song played and I loved it. It had great structure, personal lyrics, and great instrumentals. It got to the second verse and I laughed, it was about Craig. What a joke! The rest of the song played and I loved it.

"I love it!" I said.

Another one played and Ronnie said, "This one's called Caught Like a Fly, It's about who you call Asshole."

Ronnie didn't even have to tell me that, I got that from the beginning. I loved it automatically, the creepy carnival sound of it, and the piano solo. It was great! The last song was called Pick up the Phone. I really liked it, I liked how ronnie sang some parts really fast. It was a good song.

I looked at Ronnie, who was looking at me, worried.

"Ronnie, these songs are amazing! I cannot wait to hear more! These are amazing, honestly."

He smiled big and said, "Really? You mean that?"

I nodded. He moved closer to me and moved my hair out of my face.

"I missed those eyes," he whispered.

"I missed you," I whispered back, getting closer to him. 


	21. Chapter 21

He closed his eyes and I did the same, my nose touching his, and soon, our lips touching. I deepened the kiss and he pulled me on his lap. is tongue begged enterance, and I granted it. Our tongues danced and he tugged at my shirt, pulling it off. He took off his shirt, my hands got lost in his hair, and I pulled some of it, making him moan against my lips. He leaned back so I was on top of him, and I began kissing his neck, he moaned louder and took off my bra. After that, we had "fun."

We layed on the couch, under the blanket, Ronnie stroking my hair, my tracing circles on his chest.

"Baby?" Ronnie said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said, looking into my eyes.

"I love you too, Ronnie," I said.

I kissed his lips lightly.

"Cas, could you hand me my jeans?"

"Mhm," I said.

I handed him his jeans and he pulled something out of one of the pockets. He dropped his jeans and looked at me.

"Cassie, will you marry me, again?" Ronnie asked.

"Huh?"

He opened his hand, exposing the engagement ring he threw at the concert. I gasped.

"How the hell did you get this?" I asked.

"Last night, my buddy's band played in the same venue I threw this in, and I realized I still loved you, so I asked my friend to look for it, and he found it and returned it, so now I'm returning it to you. If you want it, that is..."

"Of course, I want it!" I exclaimed.

Ronnie smiled and slid it on my finger. I leaned over and kissed his lips. At that moment, time stood still and my problems melted away like butter. We ended up falling asleep after that.

I woke up in his arms the next morning, him still sleeping, looking so peaceful. I escaped his grip and grabbed his clothes, put them in the hamper and tiptoed to the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower, staying in there as if I were washing away my troubles. I finally got out, wrapped myself in a towel and walked to our room. I put on a bra and underwear, then dark jeans and a white tank top, along with a short black vest. I dried my hair and pinned it up with a big clip. I decided not to do my makeup, so i walked downstairs and made breakfast. I set up the eggs and bacon on the table, on two plates with glasses of orange juice next to them. I was about to get Ronnie up when he walked into the kitchen.

"So it wasn't a dream," he said.

"what wasn't a dream?" I asked, confused.

"Last night, our night together, you taking back the ring. I woke up alone and thought it was a dream. I'm so glad it wasn't," he said, walking to me and wrapping his arms around me.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. He kissed back, then buried his face in my neck.

"I love you so much, baby," he said, muffled.

"I love yopu too. Now, come on, let's eat," I said, letting go of him.

"Looks yummy, babe," he commented, sitting down.

"Thanks,' I said, sitting down. We ate in peace, I stole glances of Ronnie and he looked genuinely happy. When we were done, I put the dishes in the sink and turned on the radio near the stove. Animal by Neon Trees was on. I started dancing and singing, making Ronnie get up. I grabbed his hands and he danced and sang with me. When the song was over, he put on a cd. It loaded and my voice filled the room.

He smiled and said, "This is my favorite singer. I could listen to her all day."

I smiled and kissed him, staying im his arms.

"So, what's your favoritesong by this crappy artist?" I asked, making him gasp.

"First off, she's an amazing artist. She can sing and scream! And, my favorite song is all of them."

"Nuh uh You have to pick!"

"If I pick, then you have to come to the studio and listen to all our new songs and pick your favorite," Ronnie said.

"Okay, but my favorite one you showed me so far was Caught Like a Fly. I'm in love with the creepy carnival music and the piano solo. I love it!"

"Really? Well, it was fueled by hatred, but do you really like that?" he asked, tracing circles in my hand with his thumb.

"Yeah! It's such a cheap shot, and I love that!"

He laughed, "Well, then you're gonna love the rest of the album."

I smiled and said, "Wait, don't you have a photoshoot today?"

His face got serious and he said, "Shit! Yeah, I do! What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on the stove and said, "10:30."

"Oh. I have half an hour, so I'm going to take a shower. You go do your makeup," he said, walking upstairs.

I followed, but turned to the bedroom. I put on my makeup, and sat down on the bed. Ronnie then came in with a towel on, and I whistled.

He laughed and got dressed, then straightened his hair. He put on a thin line of eyeliner, then said he was ready.

He looked at the clock and said, "We have ten minutes. What do you want to do?"

I looked at him mischieviously and he said, "No! I just took a shower!"

I laughed and sat on his lap, then kissed him, grabbing a handful of his hair. He gasped and kissed back, and that's how we spent our ten minutes. He smoothed down his hair and we left.

We arrived at a photography studio, we went inside and saw the rest of the band. They saw us and Jacky approached us.

"Hey, Ronnie! Cassie, you look lovely tday!" he said, hugging us both.

"Oh, Jacky, you're so sweet! Thank you, and you look handsome," I replied.

A man, who I remembered as the drummer, came up to us.

"Hey, Ron. Hey, Cas, how are ya?" he asked.

"Hey, um," I thought, "drummer. I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names. What's yours again?"

He laughed and said, "That's okay. I'm Ryan."

"Hi, Cassie. It's nice to see you again," a man, was he Mika or Derek, said.

"Hi, um..." I said.

He read my mind and said, "Derek. Mika's the Asian.'

I made an 'Oh' face and he laughed.

"Speak of the devi," he said.

Mika approached us and said, "Hey, Ronnie, Megan has to talk to you. Hi, Cassie! How are you?"

"Hi, Mika! I'm great, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. I see you and Ronnie are back together?" he asked, motioning to the ring.

"Oh, yeag, it's all good now," I said, smiling.

"That's great! He was a wreck when he was recording. When he wasn't recording, he was listening to you sing, which isn't a bad thing because you're a great singer, but it was sad."

"Aw," I said, looking at Ronnie, "Well, we're back together now. I'll make sure he isn't sad anymore."

"That's good," Mika said, watching Ronnie come back.

"Mika, we have to start, so get in position. Cas, follow me," he said, grabbing my hand.

He led me to a chair and I sat on it.

He kissed my lips so gently and said, "I love you, baby," then went with his band.

The photographer, who I assumed was Megan, gave them directions, and took pictures. They posed and looked great, taking Meg's direction. Meg stopped for a second and walked to me.

"Hey, Cassie! I'm Meg," she said.

"Oh, hey! Nice to meet you!" I said, extending my hand.

She shook it, then said, "I was hopinh you'd be in the pictures with the boys. Every rock band needs a hot girl in at least one of their photos. Will you be the hot girl?"

"Um, sure! Just tell me what to do, boss," I said, getting up.

"Okay, take off the vest, put your hair down and go by your fiancee'.

I did as she said.

"Okay, now act slutty," she said.

I put my arms around Ronnie and Jacky and hung off of them, like they were holding me up, and I stared into the camera, sexy-like.

"Perfect! Stay like that!" she said, taking the picture.

"Now do slutty poses," she said, and I did as she said.

At one point, Jacky was embracing me and I was blowing a kiss to Ronnie. Then, I was being straddled by Ronnie and my head was back.

"And that's perfect! Great job, everybody! CJ, you were amazing! I'm straight and I wanted to make out with you!" Meg said.

I laughed and made a sultry face. She laughed and put down her camera. I put my arm around Ronnie's waist and he kissed my head.

"You were great, baby girl," he said.

I looked up and smiled. The rest of the guys congratulated me.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"We go to the studio,"Jacky said.

I gasped, "I get to see you guys record? Cool!"

Ryan laughed and said, "Come on, jumping bean. We're recording three songs today."

"Oh, which ones?"

"I don't know. We'll pick 'em when we get there," Ryan said, walking away.

"Com on, Cas," Ronnie said, pulling at my hand gently.

I followed him and we got in my car, and drove to the recording studio. We went in the building and into a huge room with everything- soundboards, guitars, everything. I sat down next to the producer, I'm assuming.

"Hey, Cassie Jordan! I'm Alex, I'm gonna be producing this album," he said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I replied.

"So, guys, which song are we doing first?" Alex asked.

Ryan cleared his throat and said, "How bout we let CJ pick?"

"I like that idea."

Ryan came up to me and gave me a list of songs and lyrics, and said, "Whichever one you want."

I read them all, then said, "I'm Not a Vampire is really standing out to me. I have a good feeling about it."

"Okay, let's do it," Alex said.

He got the soundboard ready and the band recorded their instrumentals. Ronnie was last. He got into the booth and sang the whole song, and I couldn't believe it. He got better, I didn't think that was possible.

He got out and said, "How was that, babe?"

"Ronnie, that was amazing! All of you were amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, baby!" he said, kissing my cheek.

Derek asked, "Hey, Ron, do you want to do the 'Hey, Ronnie' thing now?"

"Oh, yeah!" he said, he turned to me and said, "Cas, in the song, I go, 'Hi, my name is Ronnie, I'm an addict' and right after that, a group of people will say,'Hi, Ronnie!' I want you to be in that group. Will you do it?"

"Sure," I said.

"Okay, come on," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me into the booth.

Alex put on the playback and everyone listened, getting ready for the part. Ronnie's voice filled the room with 'Hi, my name is Ronnie, I'm an addict.' Everyone said, "Hi, Ronnie!"

Alex smiled and said, "That was perfect! Here's the playback,"

He played it and it sounded great! I couldn't wait for the album. We all got out of the booth, feeling satisfied and excited.

"Okay, guys. I kind of want to do The Westerner next. Is that okay?"

Ronnie nodded and they did that. The last song they did was Good Girls Bad Guys. Ronnie was singing and I was giggling because of the lyrics, and because Ronnie was making faces.

"What's so funny, CJ?" Mika asked.

"Do you see him?" I asked, looking at him, who was flicking his tongue.

Mika laughed and said, "Oh."

"I'm also laughing because of the lyrics. Holy shit, where does he come up with this stuff?"

Mika laughed asome more and said, "I don't know. He's something. He sure is something."

I nodded and Ronnie got out of the booth, smiling mischievously at me.

"So, how'd ya like it?"

"Oh my god, Ronnie," I said, still trying to get out of my giggle fit, "I love you."

He kissed me and said, "I love ya too, babe."  
> <p>


	22. Chapter 22

My phone rang, but it wasn't my regular ringtone, it was an assigned one, one I haven't heard in years.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cas," Monte's soft voice said.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Listen, Cas, Max just had a breakdown. You may not believe it, but he's in love with you. He misses you," Monte said, sounding worried.

"I laughed, "If he really loves me, he wouldn't have helped drive me out of the fucking house."

"Cassie, he really loves you. He wants to talk to you, so I'm going to give him the phone, okay?"

I sighed, "Okay."

There was Monte talking, then Max's voice filled the line.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, asshole," I said, fake cheerful.

"Cassie, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. Why are you having a breakdown?"

Max was quiet, then he said, "Cassie, I know I was a total jerk to you, and I said a lot of mean things to you, but believe me when I say this, I love you. i want you back here. Please come back."

I laughed, then said, "No way! I'm not going back there with faggot Mabbitt! And you don't love me, I know you don't."

Ronnie stood up and motioned for me to give him the phone.

I put my hand over the phone and said, "No, babe, I can handle this."

He looked into my eyes and nodded. I took his hand and held it.

"We'll kick out Mabbitt! I'm sorry for how him and I acted!"

"Max, you sound so fucking desperate right now. I love it," I said, laughing.

is voice got angry, "Ya know what? You're a bitch! How the fuck does Ronnie handle you?"

"How do the guys handle you? If I were there, I'd punch you in the throat! you're an asshole and you don't deserve anyone! especially not me! I feel bad for your fucking ex girlfriends because they had to put up with you! I'm getting married! I'm fucking happy, unlike you! I hope you overdose, you druggie!" I spat.

I dropped Ronnie's hand and paced the room.

"fuck you, bitch!" he fired back.

"Ha! Like I haven't heard that before! Lemme tell you something- this is the last time you're ever going to hear my voice. This is the last conversation we're ever going to have. So, with that, goodbye, and I hope you die."

I hung up and threw my phone on the floor. I turned on my iPod, shoved my headphones in my ears and sat in a chair, putting on Have you Ever Danced by Breathe Carolina, turning up the volume until i couldn't hear anything else. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Ronnie touched my shoulder and before I could yell at him, he held up my phone. It said I had a text from Jerry.

'Hey! How was your date? ;)' it said.

I laughed quietly and texted back 'The winking face is very appropiate, if ya know what I mean. ;) I got in an argument with Asshole and now I feel like punching someone.'

'Oh, why did Asshole call you?'

'No, it was monte that caled. Max had a breakdown and Monte wanted me to talk to him, so I did, and it ended bad.'

'Ah, well, calm down buddy! Listen to your favorite song, make out with Ronnie, do something that makes you happy!'

I laughed and typed back 'haha Thanks, hun. Ooh, Blackout came on, so I'll be okay in no time. Thank you! :)'

'No prob :)' was his reply. I put my phone down and sang quietly. I turned the volume down and Living Dead Girl came on after that. I smiled big and sang along.

I heard Ryan say, "She's smiling, so I think she calmed down."

I took out a headphone and said to him, "Yep. I'm fine now. I'm really sorry you guys had to see that, by the way. It's just, Asshole makes me so mad."

Ryan gave me a confused look, "Asshole?"

"Max Green," Ronnie said.

"Oh," Ryan replied, "So, what are you listening to?"

"Well, Living Dead Girl just ended, so now it's Reap by Red Jumpstuit Apparatus, a song I'm in love with, by the way."

"Sing it, Cas," Ronnie said.

I sang it and ronnie did the backup. I hit the high notes, and everyone's jaws dropped. I laughed and sang the rest of the song.

"How was that?" I asked, "Ronnie, you were great by the way."

He smiled and said, "Thank you. You were amazing, and I still can't believe you could hit notes like that."

"Amazing!" Mika said.

"CJ, you were great!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You were perfect," Derek said.

"That's my favorite song, and you sung it beautifully," Jacky commented.

Alex gave me a high five and said, "I would love to work with you."

"Sing another one! The very next one that plays," Mika said.

I nodded and waited for the next song to play, which was Fixed At Zero by Versaemerge. I sang it, emphasizing words with my hands, a habit I have. It was over and So Far Away by Avenged sevenfold came on. I sang that softly, trying not to cry, which failed. A few years ago, I had the honor of meeting The Rev. we became friends, and so this song hits home. I sang it and looked up a few times during the chorus. A few tears slid out, which I wiped away quickly. The song was over, and I looked at the boys.

"Any other songs you want me to sing?"

"Sing whatever you want," Derek said.

Porn Star Dancing came on and I got a big grin. I sang it and got up and danced. Jacky did Chad Kroager's part and him and I danced together. Ryan did Ludacris's part and we all air guitared Zakk Wylde's part. We finished the song and laughed.

"That was so much fun," Mika said, laughing.

"I know! Who knew Cas can sexy dance?" Jacky asked, laughing.

Ronnie then said, just to make them jealous, "Oh, trust me, she can pole dance. Not sure how, but she can."

Jacky's jaw dropped. He picked it back up and said, "Lucky!"

I giggled and picked up my phone. I saw that Tony texted me.

'Hey, Cas. I guess you're not coming home, so I just wanted to say good luck, and I hope you're happy. Don't worry about me, I have a date tonight. I wish you the best.'

My smile turned into a frown, and I felt bed. I wasn't fair to him. I hope he's really okay, and not just saying it.

"CJ, what happened to your smile?" Derek asked, patting my shoulder.

"Nothing, just nothing," I said, putting my headphones back in and turning up the volume.

I sat back on the chair and listened to Sound of Madness by Shinedown. I stared at the text, contemplating replying, when I got a text from Ronnie.

'What's wrong, baby?'

'It's Tony. I wasn't fair to him. That's the one that I had feelings for, and I was afraid of hurting him. He texted me and I'm not sure if he's really okay, or if he's just saying it. Either way, I feel bad.' I replied.

Ronnie didn't reply, but he put his arms around my neck and kissed my head. He took out one of my earbuds.

"You should visit him, see if he's okay," he whispered.

I nodded and he kissed my head again and let go, walking back to the guys. I put my earbud back in and flipped through the songs. I settled for The Legacy by Black Veil Brides.

I sang along quietly. I'm not sure how, but Andy Biersack's voice makes me feel better. Even his screaming soothes me. It's weird, I know. I grabbed my phone and texted Jaime.

'Jaime, how's Tony doing? His text isn't reassuring me at all.'

'He's fine, he really is. I mean, he's a little disappointed that you didn't pick him, but he's bouncing back. Did he mention that he has a date tonight?' Jaime replied.

'Yeah, I just wasn't sure. I feel bad for hurting him. Tell him I'm sorry, will ya?'

'Sure thing.'

I put my phone down and took off my headphones.

"Guys, I want to hear you do another song. Will you do one more?" I asked.

They smiled and nodded. they did a song called Raised by Wolves, which is amazing. I learned Ronnie got better at screaming as well as singing. They were done and we all decided to call it a day. Ronnie drove home, holding my hand the whole time. He put on my mixed cd and flipped through the songs. He stopped on Bestitos by PTV.

When he realized who this is, he turned it down and said, "I'm sorry for putting this on."

"No, it's fine. Jaime assured me that Tony really is okay."

"That's good. So, he's the singer, right?"

"no, he's the guitarist. Vic's the singer," I said, when I suddenly remembered, "Oh my god, Vic."

"What about vic, honey?' Ronnie asked, stopping at a red light.

"vic liked me too! I was so worried about Tony that I forgot about Vic! He tried to forget about me by dating his whore ex-girlfriend who cheated on him! Oh my gosh, why am I such a bitch?" I said, feeling terrible.

"Cassie, you're not a bitch," Ronnie said soothingly, "You didn't mean to hurt him. It just happened. If Vic's happy with his girlfriend, then leave it be."

"But that's the thing! He's NOT happy! It's obvious! How am I gonna make him happy again?"

Ronnie began driving again, and traced circles in my hand. "Just apologize," he said, "Okay?"

I sniffed and said, "What if that's not enough?"

"Then talk to him."

I nodded, then it was silent the rest of the way home, except for the cd still playing. I got in the house and collapsed on the couch, disgusted with myself. Ronnie sat under my legs and rubbed my back. After a while, he spoke.

"Are you hungry?"

"I don't deserve to eat," I said, muffled, "I'm a heartbreaker."

"Cassie, you didn't do it on purpose! I'm sure he'll forgive you! That's it, you're going to talk to him now. Get in the car."

"No," I said.

"Cassandra Layne!" he boomed.

I looked at him and began to cry. He pulled me to his chest.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. You don't have to go now."

I got up, still crying and said, "I wanna be alone."

He said, "Okay," and watched me walk upstairs. I went to our room and collapsed on the bed, crying. After about an hour, the door opened. I didn't bother to look.  
> <p>


	23. Chapter 23

"Cassie?"

I shot up and looked. so, it wasn't my mind messing with me.

"Vic?"

He sat down on the bed and said, "Cass, Ronnie called me and told me to come by because you were upset. He told me everything, and I want you to know, I do still like you, but I'll be okay. I broke up with Mandy, and I'm going to get over you and find another girl. You don't have to be sad and cry because of me. I'm fine!"

He moved the hair from my face and wiped away my tears.

"I'll be okay, I promise. And I want you to forget this whole situation ever happened, and be happy. We're still best friends. I like Ronnie, he cares. Don't be sad, be happy and get married and have kids with him. Okay?"

I sniffed and nodded. He smiled and got up.

"Come on," he said, "Ronnie made you food."

"You're not eating with us?" I asked, standing up.

"No, I ate before I left. I'm gonna go now," he said.

I went up to him and hugged him. He hugged back tight and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be okay, and I want you to be okay, too," he said.

I nodded and he and I went downstairs.

"Bye, Cas, bye Ronnie," Vic said, walking out the door.

"Bye," Ronnie and I said.

Ronnie took my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Lots. Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, baby girl. Now, you're going to eat, whether you like it or not," Ronnie said, sternly.

My stomach answered for me, it growled loudly.

"That's what I thought," he said.

I followed him into the kitchen, where two bowls of mac and cheese were placed on the table. He pulled out my chair for me and I smiled and sat down.

"Thank you, kind sir," I said, laughing.

He returned the laugh and said, "Anything for you, m'lady."

He sat and we ate, my stomach thanked me by growling in content. We ate in peace, until Ronnie spoke.

"So, after this, what do you wanna do?"

I glanced at the digital clock on the stove, and said, "Well, it's 3:00, so we have lots of time until it gets dark. I don't know. what do you wanna do?"

Ronnie shifted in his seat, then said, "To be honest, what I really want to do, is meet your daughter. And the guys."

I saw he was nervous. I smiled and said, "Okay, let's do that. I'm sure they'll want to meet you. Vic already likes you, so I bet the rest of 'em will like ya as well. And Audrey is always excited to meet new people, especially her favorite musicians."

His nervousness went away and he smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah! Besides her dad's band, old Escape the Fate is her favorite band."

His smile grew, and I continued.

"I have to tell you, though, she might be a little reluctant meeting you, because of the fight we had at the mall."

He looked confused, so I said, "Yesterday, after I said I'd come over, Audrey and I had a fight. She said that I shouldn't go back to you because you hurt me. I told her that I can make my own decisions, and we haven't spoken since. I'll go talk to her when we're done eating, then you'll go meet the rest of the guys."

"Okay," he said, understanding everything.

We finished eating, and I went to the couch and grabbed my phone, while Ronnie washed the plates. I dialed Audrey's number and waited for an answer. It rang twice, then Steve answered.

"Hey, CJ. what's up?" he said, cheerful.

"Hi, Steve! Nothing, I just need to talk to Audrey. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. Uh, wait, she just got out," he said, then talked to her, giving her the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, hun," I replied, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Let me tell you something, Ronnie and I are back together, Tony is happily going back out on dates, and Ronnie wants to meet you, so do you want to put that fight behind us and meet your favorite singer?"

She drew in a breath, then said, "Yeah. Dad called and told me that Tony was alright, so I'm not mad anymore. I'd love to meet Ronnie, and Steve would, too, if ya don't mind him coming, too."

"Yeah!" I said, "Ronnie would be happy to meet Steve, as well! He wants to meet all of you, so go to your house in like, half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, we'll see ya there. Bye!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Bye," I said, hanging up.

I then called Vic and told him that we were all going to go to the house. He said he'll tell the guys and that the time was good. I put down my phone and Ronnie walked in and sat next to me.

He put his head on my shoulder and said, "So, what's going on?"

I sighed and said, "They're all excited to meet you. We'll leave in half an hour."

"Awesome," Ronnie said.

I could tell he was getting excited. Half an hour passed and we got in the car and left.


	24. Chapter 24

I drove, since I knew where the house was. Ronnie just sat there, holding my hand and looking nervous. I pulled up to the two story home and felt Ronnie squeeze my hand.

I laughed and said, "Ronnie dear, you don't need to be afraid. They're nice people!"

He turned to me and said, sounding not certain of himself at all, "But, what if they don't like me? What if they're still mad about what happened?"

I sighed, "Ronnie, Vic likes ya. If Vic likes someone, the rest of the guys like 'em. Now, come on. We don't wanna keep them waiting."

I shut off the car and got out. Ronnie did the same, then slowly followed me to the porch. I knocked on the door. Ronnie let out a breath, and Vic opened the door, smiling when he saw it was us.

"Hey, guys!" he exclaimed, moving out of the way. "Come in!"

Ronnie grabbed my hand and we walked in, seeing everyone lounging on the couches in the front room, watching us walk in, but in a friendly way.

"Hi, guys!" I said with a smile.

There was a chorus of "CJ" and "Cassie girl", then everyone got up to hug me. Mike was first, his big arms engulfed me, and I laughed and hugged back.

He pulled away and went to Ronnie.

"Hey, I'm Mike. It's nice to meet ya," he said, extending his hand.

Ronnie relaxed a little and shook his hand, saying, "I'm Ronnie."

Tony was next. He hugged me, kissed my cheek, then shook Ronnie's hand, introducing himself to him. Jaime ran to me and attacked me in a hug, making an odd noise, and everyone laughed.

I laughed as well and hugged back, saying, "Jaime, there is something wrong with you."

He let go and said, "No, there's something wrong with you, missy," he tapped my nose, "because you put up with it for as long as you did."

I shrugged and he went to Ronnie.

"Hey, man. I'm Jaime, nice to meet you," he said.

"Hey, I'm Ronnie," Ronnie replied, shaking his hand.

Audrey then ran up to me and hugged me tight. I hugged back and kissed her cheek.

She pulled away and said, "Hi, mom!"

"Hi, baby!" I exclaimed.

She turned to Ronnie and said, "Hi! I'm Audrey, and I'm a huge fan of yours."

Ronnie laughed and said, "Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you, honestly. You look so much like your mother, and you have so much talent. I'm a fan of yours as well."

Audrey's grin grew, and she held her arms out. He wrapped her in his arms and they hugged. Not letting go, Ronnie looked at me with a look in his eyes, like a 'my life is complete' kind of look. I don't know, but I could tell he was happy, and he kind of looked like he was going to burst into tears, but he didn't. I smiled at him, and he let go.

"Hey, Cassie. How are you?"

I looked up to see Steve, his black hair stuffed in a hat.

I smiled and said, "I'm doing very well, thanks! How about you? How's your arm, hun?"

He went back to his sheepish persona, and gave a weak smile, then said, "Still hurts, but other than that, I'm doing good."

I looked at him and said, "Steve, I'm not a bad person, you're allowed to relax around me."

"I know," he said, "It's just, I'm still starstruck when it comes to you, and your fiancee!" he pointed to Ronnie, who was talking to Jaime.

He continued, "Don't worry. I'll warm up to you sooner or later. It's nothing personal."

I smiled and said, "I know. Oh! I didn't get a hug from you!"

He smiled and gave me a hug. Then, he went up to Ronnie and they introduced themselves to each other. Tony went up to me, suddenly.

"Hey, Cas. I just wanted to tell you that I like him. He really seems like a nice guy. I'd like to get to know him more, hear him sing or something," he slapped his thigh and said, "That's what we should do!"

He turned to everyone and said, "Hey, guys! You wanna jam?"

"Hell yes!" Jaime exclaimed.

Everyone else said they wanted to, so we all went into the garage, where the stage and instruments were still there, just like they were six years ago. The guys got ready.

Vic said into the mic, "Cas, what song?"

"I don't care," I said as I sat down on the 'audience' row, as Vic liked to call it.

It was just a row of chairs, I'd sit there every time they practiced.

"Okay, but you're gonna help us sing!" Vic said, a little too loudly into the mic.

"Nuh uh!" I said, "I wanna hear Audrey sing, then I'll do it."

Vic nodded and began to play Besitos, and Audrey ran up on stage and stood near a mic. They played the song, Audrey singing her parts, Vic singing his. I looked over to Ronnie, who was nodding his head along to the song and smiling. They stopped and him and I clapped and cheered.

"Okay," Vic said, "Now it's your turn."

I nodded and went on stage. I was about to ask what song they were gonna play, when they begun playing Caraphernelia. How did I know they were going to play that? Vic began to sing, and I did the backup. I kept stealing glances of Ronnie, who seemed to love the performance. It got to my part and i took a breath and screamed the chorus, vic harmonizing in the back. Him and I switched the parts, and I did the harmonizing. We continued the song until the end, where Ronnie stood up and clapped. I jumped off the stage and hugged him. He held me and I felt him smile into my neck.

"Baby, you did great!" he exclaimed, muffled.

"Thank you!" I replied, laughing.

I then gasped and said to everyone, "Ronnie should sing next!"

"Okay!" Vic said, "Ronnie man, what do you wanna sing?"

Ronnie looked at him and said, "One of my old songs. Cas, sing it with me."

I nodded and began walking to the stage, when Ronnie grabbed my hand and walked with me. We got in position and Vic gave me his guitar.

"What song, babe?" I asked.

"Uh, Reverse this Curse," he replied.

I began playing it and he sang, I did backup. Everyone loved it.

"That was great!" Vic exclaimed, patting Ronnie on the back.

"Amazing!" Tony said.

"Now it's Steve's turn!" Jaime exclaimed.

Steve had that deer in the headlights look. I went off the stage and to him.

"Steve, hun, don't worry. We're not judgemental, and I'll be there for ya. Don't worry."

He smiled and said, "Thank you. i wanna sing Jane doe. Will you play the guitar for me?"

I smiled and nodded. Then we both walked on stage and got ready. I counted to three, then began to play. steve sang, sounding not too sure of himself, but after the first verse, he got more comfortable and sang better. I sang backup quietly, trying not to drown out his soft voice. Soon, the song was over.

I smiled and said, "Steve, I had no idea you could sing! You're so good!"

He blushed and said, "Thanks."

Him and I got off the stage and sat down. Audrey sat on his lap and kissed him, and I smiled. Ronnie grabbed my hand and kissed it; I didn't pay much attention to it because I was watching the stage. I stared, suddenly remembering the fight him and I had, where he threw the ring and said I was pregnant. That thought freaked me out, so I let go of his hand and walked into the living room, up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I locked the door and opened up the medicine cabinet, where I saw what I was looking for- a pregnancy test.


	25. Chapter 25

I took it out of the box and started thinking. Should I really do this? I'm most likely not pregnant. Then again...

(Flashback to seven years ago, in the bathroom)

Jaime knocked on the door and asked, "Yes or no?"

I came out and said, "Yes."

He sighed and said, "That's the seventh one! Face it Cas, we're pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

The word 'baby' gave me chills. I ignored them and paced arond the room. Jaime grabbed me and pulled me into his long tan arms, then looked into my eyes lovingly.

"Cassie, why are you so afraid? I'm gonna be here for you the whole time, I'll be here with you. I love you, and we can get through this. Besides, I think we're going to be frickin' great parents," he said, with a grin.

I laughed and smiled.

"You're right," I said, "What am I afraid of? I have you and the guys to help me, so I should be happy."

"Exactly!" Jaime said, still holding me.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead softly. Vic then walked in the room and into the bathroom. After a minute, he comes out of the bathroom, to me and wraps me in a hug.

"Congradulations, Cassie girl," he whispers into my hair.

He kisses my cheek, then goes to Jaime and hugs him.

"EVERYONE!" Vic yelled, making everybody rush downstairs and into the room.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

Vic grinned and looked at me. I nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"We're ordering pizza?" Tony asked, excited.

"Well, no, but we could, because we have to celebrate."

"And just what are we celebrating?" Mike asked his brother.

"I just want my damn pizza," Tony mumbled.

"Forget your damn pizza, because Cassie and Jaime are expecting!" Vic yelled.

Mike and Tonys' jaw dropped, making me laugh. I pointed to the bathroom, and they went in. They came out a second later, saying "congrats" and hugging both of us.

Mike went to Jaime and said, "That's my boy!"

I laughed and Vic went to order the pizza.

(End flashback)

I took the pregnancy test and waited, sitting on the ground. After five minutes, I held my breath and looked at the test, my eyes went wide.

Pregnant.

Okay, now I know. I'm pregnant with Ronnie's baby, and he doesn't expect a thing. No one does. I threw out the test, burying it into the trash, washed my hands and opened the door, where I saw Jaime. Great...

"Hey, Cas. you've been in there for ten minutes," he said, "and you look like you're about to cry. What's going on?"

I didn't answer him, I just buried my face into his chest. I didn't cry, just stood there while he held me. After a minute, he pulled my chin up so I was looking up at him.

"Cassie, we've dated before, gotten engaged, been best friends, had a kid. I KNOW when there's something wrong."

"Not wrong," I said, "Just startling to me, kinda scary."

"Can I take guesses?" he asked, his brown eyes examining my face for clues.

I nodded. He stood there for a while, studying me. After a while, he spoke.

"You're pregnant."

I nodded again, only this time, I couldn't keep in the tears. I bit my lip to stop the uneven breathing.

Jaime just embraced me again and said, "Oh, darling. You've been a mother before, you could do this! You still have me and the guys, and now you have Audrey and Steve and Ronnie to help you too. We won't let you do this alone, Cas. Be strong."

He wiped away my tears and continued, "Do you want to tell everyone, or do you want to wait?"

In a hoarse whisper, I said, "I want to wait."

He nodded and kissed my head, then wiped away the rest of my tears and didn't let my go until I started acting normal again. When I did, he took my hand and led me to the garage, where Mike was on the phone, Audrey and Steve were making out, Tony was playing with his phone, and Vic and Ronnie were being idiots on the stage. Vic was playing the guitar and they were both singing in odd voices, making Jaime and me laugh. They noticed us and stopped.

"Hi, baby! Vic and I were bonding!" Ronnie said with a smile.

"I could tell!" I replied, returning the smile.

"Hey, Cas, did you fall in?" Vic asked, laughing.

"No," I said, "I just had to get away from you idiots for a while."

Vic gasped and said, "Hurtful," his hand flying to his heart.

I smiled and shrugged. Ronnie jumped off the stage and ran to me. He picked me up and kissed me, giggling on my lips.

I kissed back, then pulled away and asked, "Why are you so hyper?"

"I don't know, I love you. You're awesome, and so are these guys. I love them too," he replied, saying it in one breath.

He gasped and said, "We should all hang out again, soon!"

Vic was off the stage, he laughed and put his arm around Ronnie.

"Ronnie man, we're now best friends, so we're all going to hang out anytime we want," he said.

"Yay!" Ronnie squealed, making me laugh hysterically.

I held my stomach and doubled over, laughing, until one of my many ring tones went off. This one was Get Up by Korn, featuring Skrillix. I headbanged to it for a second, then looked at the number. unknown. I continued to dance to it until it stopped.

"Who was that?" jaime asked me.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. It was unknown. Gosh, I've been getting unknown calls for awhile now. Maybe I should answer them."

"Yeah," Vic said, "you never know."

The song began to play again, and I looked at the screen- Jerbear.

"Jerbear!" I answered cheerfully, "How are you, darling?"

"I'm great, cJ! Thanks! Long time, no talk, huh?"

"I know! And we're neighbors, too! That's a little odd," I replied.

Jerry laughed and said, "Yeah, I know!"

"Mkay. What's up?"

"Okay, well, I just wanted to inform you that there are rumors floating around about you."

"Rumors?" I asked, my eyebrows raising, "about me?"

"Mhm," Jerry said.

"Okay, lay 'em on me," I said, sitting on Ronnie's lap, "tell me about myself."

Ronnie wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay. I know this isn't true, but just thought I'd tell ya- People are saying you're pregnant, and it's Jaime's baby," Jerry said.

I could tell his eyebrows are raised, and mine were too. I took a breath.

"Sweetheart," I began, "first off, I'm not pregnant. Second, if I were, it'd be with Ronnie's baby, because I never cheated on Ronnie, never, nor did I ever think about it. Second, I love Jaime, but not like that. Mkay?"

"Yeah, I know it's not true, but I'm making a video, and you're on speaker phone. I wanted everyone to hear it from your mouth, so thanks!" Jerry said.

"No problem, hun! Are there any more?" I asked, laying my head on top of Ronnie's.

I kissed his head and he tightened his grip on me, and smiled. I smiled back, then he began tickling me.

"Ronnie, stop!" I said, between laughs.

He wouldn't, he just kept laughing so I said, "I'm on the phone, you meanie!"

He stopped and gasped dramatically.

He then took the phone and said, "Hiya, Jerry! You need to visit us sometime!"

There was a pause, then he said, "Hi, youtube! I love you all!"

He laughed and said, "Okay, bye!"

He put the phone in my face and said, "Cassie babe, say byeee!"

I laughed and said, "Bye!"

He hung up, gave my phone to Vic, then attacked me with kisses. I giggled some more and we fell on the ground.

"Ow!' I said, holding my head and still giggling.

"Aw, baby," Ronnie said, "Come here, lemme fix it."

I moved closer to him and he kissed my head, then he wrapped his arms around me again, and layed his head on my shoulder. Vic came in, then, talking on my phone.

"okay, see ya there," he said, smiling.

He hung up and held out my phone to me.

"I hope ya don't mind, but I answered your call from Ava. Her and I have, uh, a date tonight," he said, shy-like.

"Aww!" I almost yelled.

I got up and hugged him, because he began to blush.

I pulled away and said, "Vic, I'm so proud of you! Ava's really nice, and she'll love you!"

He smiled and said, "Yeah, she seems nice. She's uh, beautiful."

Mike came into the conversation and said, "Who's Ava?"

"You know, Ava Bradly," I said.

"The model?" Mike asked, with his eyes wide.

Vic nodded.

Mike put his arm around Vic's shoulder and said, "My bro! You lucky dog!"

He then looked at me and asked, "Do you have any more single friends?'

I gave him my phone and said, "Knock yourself out."

"Sweet!" he said, going to a chair and sitting down.

He ended up scoring a date with model, Summer Jones. Ronnie and I left after a couple more songs and them getting to know him more. Ronnie went to start the car, and i was saying my goodbyes. They all said that he was a cool guy and they liked him. I agreed with them and left. We went home and made dinner, then went to bed early. The next week and a half went by the same, only Jerry and Skyler started coming over again. I'm going to jump to Thursday of that week. 


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up to Skyler bouncing on my bed.

"Skyler, what the heck?" I asked, a little annoyed.

He stopped bouncing and said, "Ronnie told me to wake you up."

"Well, i'm up," I said, getting out of bed.

I followed him out and down the stairs, where Ronnie was flipping a pancake. He looked at the me and smiled.

"Hi, sleeping beauty!" he exclaimed, walking to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hi," I said, clearly not in the mood.

He let go and backed away, then went back to the pancakes. I've been irritable lately, not because of him, or anyone, but because I wasn't feeling good. When I get sick, I'm not very nice. Of course, I knew what was making me sick. The baby, which I still didn't come clean about. So, they just think I'm sick and grumpy. I feel bad lying about Ronnie's own kid, but I'm not ready to tell him yet.

A sudden pain in my stomach made me gasp and place a hand on my belly. Ronnie looked at me in concern.

"Honey, you've been having those pains for weeks now. Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor?"

"I'm sure," I replied, quickly.

"She's also not been acting herself lately," Jerry chimed in.

"Yeah, she's been being a bitch lately," Skyler replied.

I gasped and glared at him.

"Yeah," he continued, "What's going on with you, CJ? What crawled up your butt and died?"

"No, it's in my stomach," I replied, not realizing what I just said.

He gave me a look and asked, "What's in your stomach?"

"A baby! I'm pregnant, okay?" I yelled, surprising myself.

Both Skyler and Jerry's jaws were on the floor, and Ronnie dropped the spatula and looked at me in disbelief. At that moment, it registered what came out of my mouth, and I suddenly got hit with fear. I ran upstairs and to the bedroom, locking it and beginning to cry. I grabbed my phone and texted Jaime.

'Ronnie knows,' was the text I sent him.

'Oh my god, how'd he take it?' was his reply.

'He didn't say anything, he just looked at me wide eyed, and I ran upstairs. I didn't mean to tell him, Skyler said I was being a bitch lately and I blurted it out. I have no idea what's gonna happen now, and that scares me.'

"Cassie?" Ronnie's voice said, outside the door.

I didn't answer. He tried again.

"Cas, please," he said, jiggling the doorknob, "please open the door. We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" I said, "I'm pregnant, what's there to talk about?"

He sighed and said, "Well, can we at least talk face to face?"

I took a breath and got up, then opened the door. I looked up at him, with my red puffy eyes. He pulled me into a hug and I began to cry again.

He held me and we rocked softly, then after a full minute, he spoke.

"How long did you know?"

"Almost two weeks ago, the day you first met the guys. Remember when I took forever in the bathroom?" I asked.

He nodded, then went back to rocking.

"Ronnie?"

"Yes, baby," he asked, looking at me.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, baby," he replied, "Why would I be? We're going to have a baby, I'm going to be a dad."

He thought of what he just said, then slowly started to smile.

"I'm going to be a dad," he repeated.

I nodded.

"And, you're going to be my wife," he said, a full grin emerging form his face.

I nodded again, which made him squeal, almost, and hug me tighter. He pulled away and kissed my head.

He then said, "Come on, let's eat, then spread the word."

Once again, my stomach replied for me. he laughed and took my hand, leading me down the stairs, to the kitchen. Jerry and skyler looked at us, looking sorry. Jerry was the first to speak.

"Hey, Cas, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know."

"Yeah, CJ. I didn't know either. You said you weren't pregnant! I thought you were sick or something was bothering you," Skyler said, taking a breath.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied about that," I said, "I wanted to keep it a secret. I was embarassed almost. I didn't mean to take it out on any of you."

"It's fine," Skyler replied, taking a bite out of his toast.

"Come on, sit. I made lots of food!" Ronnie said, holding out a plate of waffles, bacon and sausages.

I sat down and he put the plate in front of me, which I dug into instantly. He laughed, sat down then him and the boys began eating their food. When we finished, Ronnie washed the dishes and the boys and I sat at the table and talked.

"So, Cas, how are you gonna tell everybody?" Skyler asked.

I pondered for a bit, then I said, "I don't know, facebook maybe? Or, I'll make a youtube video."

Ronnie finished the dishes and grabbed my camera, which was on top of the microwave.

He handed it to me and said, "Do it."

I turned it on, pressed the record button, and took a breath.

"Hello, people of youtube. I haven't made a video in a while, I know. Actually, the last video I made was when I was at Jerry's house," I said, then pointed the camera to Jerry, who smiled and waved, "So, yeah. He told me that there were rumors of me being pregnant with Jaime's baby. You should know who Jaime is, so I'm not gonna explain, but part of that rumor is actually true. I am indeed pregnant, only it's with Ronnie's baby."

I paused, then said, "I know I denyed it in Jerry's video, but now it's out of the bag, and this is going to make it official. I'm pregnant, Ronnie's the father, and I'm not going to try to hide it anymore. That's all I have to say about that."

I pointed the camera to Ronnie and said, "Look how excited he is!"

He looked up from my laptop, which he was using, and said, "I'm super excited! I honestly have never been this excited in my life. I'm going to be a father, marry the girl of my dreams, and now my life is complete."

I smiled, then said, "And, that's the end! Say bye, you guys!"

Everyone said bye, then I turned off the camera and put it down. Ronnie handed me my laptop, which was logged into youtube, and I posted the video. It was uploading, and I suddenly got a case of nerves.

It was obvious, because Ronnie said, "Don't be scared, baby."

"I'm worried about how my fans are gonna take it."

"They'll be happy for you! I know it!" Skyler said.

I smiled, then my phone began ringing. Ronnie saw me tense up, so he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

There was a silence, then he said, "Thank you! Oh, Cas is being nervous, because she just told the whole youtube population." More silence. "Yeah, you read my status? Yeah, Cas should put it as hers now." ... "Yeah, here she is!"

He handed me the phone and said, "Becca."

I felt relieved, then answered it. "Hey, Becca!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" was yelled into my ear.

"That was my EAR, Becca!" I replied, laughing.

"Oh, sorry," she said, laughing, "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Actually, I want you to come over. You're an amazing artist, so I want you to come up with drawings for the baby's room. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course! I'll be over in 20 minutes, I just have to drop Nicoli off for his playdate."

"Mkay! See ya then!" I said, then hung up.

I put the phone down, then said, "Becca's coming over to help with the baby's room."

"Okay," Ronnie said, "Oh, hey! How bout I go out and buy a crib? We're going to need to buy one sooner or later."

"Great idea!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Ron, do you need help with that?" Skyler asked.

Ronnie slid on his sandals, then said, "Yeah, I'm gonna need some help, come with me! Jer, you coming too?"

"Yeah, if you want," he replied.

"Yeah! The more, the merrier!" Ronnie said, grabbing his keys.

Jerry shrugged, then walked outside with the boys, leaving me alone. I got on facebook, then told everyone in a status my big news. I spent the rest of my lonelyness on the website, talking to my friends and family. I'm happy that they're excited. Soon, I got off of my laptop, then spent my time singing Pierce the Veil songs and trying to figure out how the baby's room should look. I was scribbling notes down on my notepad, when Becca knocked on the front door. I got up and let her in.

"Hey, congrats!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I replied, hugging back.

The hug ended and we walked into the kitchen, then both sat at the table.

"So," I said, "how should the room look?"

"Um," she said, then pondered.

She then got this sudden idea, then grabbed the pencil and began to draw. When she was finished, she showed me.

"Okay, it'll be a farm theme. One wall will have a blue sky with a farm somewhere in the distance and animals around it, and another wall will corn patch, the last two walls are a sunflower patch. And, I was thinking that the ceiling will be a sky, with clouds and birds."

She looked up at me, "So, do you like it?"

"Rebecca Lyn, you're a genius," I said, "We could get one of those mobile things with animals on it, and farm animal pillow pets and everything!"

"Yes! That's great! Hey, where's the boys?"

"Oh, they went to get a crib," I said.

"Ah," she said, "They needed three guys for that?"

"Yeah, one has money and the other two have muscles," I said, laughing.

Becca laughed with me, then said, "Cassie, that's horrible."

"Oh, you know I'm joking. Ronnie actually got a lot stronger in prison," I said.

"Did he?" she asked.

"Yeah, before jail, he couldn't lift me up with one arm, now he can. I can sit on his arm, and he could just walk around like I'm not there."

My phone rang. I looked at the screen, then said, "It's Ronnie."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, baby. We got the crib, no problem. Is there anything else we should get?"

"Yeah, Becca and I decided on a farm theme, so could you get anything that has to do with farms? Like, cow pillow pets and stuffed animals?"

"Okay, babe. Huh, a farm theme... I like it! I'm looking at pillow pets now, and I'm putting a cow and pig in the cart," there was a pause, then Ronnie said, "Skyler just found a farm mobile! And Jerry found a lamp with cute little sheep on it!"

"Aww," I said, "Could you buy some paint, too? Like, gold, light blue, um... I don't know, farm colors."

Ronnie laughed, then said, "Farm colors, okay, I'll try. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too," I replied, smiling, "Bye bye!"

He said a quick 'bye,' then hung up. I went upstairs with the tablet, and Becca followed. We went into the baby's room, and she began drawing the designs on the boring, white walls. After a few hours, she was done, and Ronnie and the boys came home with the crib and paint. Becca told us what color to paint the drawings, and we each took a wall, then painted it. The pictures came to life with the paint, making the sunflowers look like they were dancing in the summer breeze, the sun warming everything it touches, and the animals grazing about. After a few breaks, and lunch, it was done. We came out tired as hell, but it paid off. We were sitting at the kitchen table, being lazy and tired.

"So, after we get our strength back, do you guys want to help me with the crib?" Ronnie asked, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Yeah," Jerry replied, with Skyler nodding after that.

It was quiet for a minute, then Jerry asked, "What's next on the list after the crib?"

"Uhh," I said, "I don't know. What else did you guys buy?"

Ronnie took another sip of his drink, then said, "A dresser, changing table, and accessories."

"Okay, then we'll put the dresser and changing table in there, but let's put those in first," I said.

Ronnie got up and said, "Okay, let's do it. Come on guys."

Skyler and Jerry got up and walked upstairs with Ronnie. After about twenty minutes, Jerry came downstairs. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled it. I laughed and got up, then followed him upstairs, and to the baby's room, where the furniture was put together and positioned. Skyler was plugging in the sheep lamp when I came in.

I gasped and said, "Oh my gosh, this is perfect! It's beautiful! I love it!"

Ronnie got all fake cocky and said, "Yeah, well."

I laughed, then wrapped my arms around him.

"I love this," I said into his chest.

His chest moved as he laughed, and said, "I knew ya would, baby."

He kissed the top of my head and held me. I looked around and laughed at the dresser.

"Is that the kitchen stereo?"

"Yep!" he replied, letting go of me.

I rolled my eyes at him, then walked out of the room, everyone following. I looked back into the room.

I guess it's official. I'm going to be a mother.

I smiled to myself, shut the door and walked downstairs.


	27. Chapter 27

I walked into the kitchen, and then the living room. Ronnie was on the phone, pacing the room. I don't know who he's talking to, but i can tell he's getting angry. I sat down on the couch and watched him.

"No," he said, "Cassie's my dream girl. I'm not breaking off the engagement."

My eyes grew wide and I looked at Skyler.

"Who's he talking to?" I asked.

"Max, no!" Ronnie exclaimed, "I told you, I'm done with you, I'm done with the guys, and I'm done with my past! I finally got my life back together. Don't ruin it!"

He's talking to Max? He turned around and stopped pacing, standing in the middle of the floor. I saw he was on my phone. Why would Max call me?

All of a sudden, his eyes got wide and he sneered, "I swear to God, you come anywhere near my Cassie, and I mean, even in the same town, I WILL hurt you. Got it?"

"I don't care if it's purely coincidencial, you will get hurt."

He paused, then yelled, screamed almost, "Stay the fuck away from her! You and Mabbitt are the LAST people she'll ever want to see! I'll kick his ass too! And I mean it!"

Pause... "Back at ya, asshole."

He hung up the phone and slammed it into the coffee table. He drew in a shaky breath through clenched teeth, then took a seat next to me. I know better than to try to communicate with him when he's mad, let alone touch him.

"Fucking Max," he grumbled.

'I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you-'

Becca answered her phone, "Hi, honey!"

She walked into the kitchen to continue her conversation with Nico, I'm assuming. The boys and I sat in silence until Jerry got up.

"I'll see you guys. My mom wants me home. She said she hasn't seen me in a week," he said, then left.

Skyler went to the door as well.

"I'm going to go see my girlfriend," he said, then left.

Becca returned and said, "Well, Nico called me and told me he got layed off."

I gasped and said, "Oh my gosh! That's terrible!"

"Yeah," she continued, "and I'm nowhere near being done with my current book, it's still summer, and you're not on a tour! How are we gonna get money now?"

"Well, I could loan you some, until Nico gets his job back," I suggested.

"Oh, Cas. I can't take your money," Becca replied, shaking her head.

"Becca, you're my best friend. I want to help."

She looked at me, sighed, then nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll let ya help. Thanks, Cassie."

I smiled in return and grabbed my checkbook, writing out a check for $6,000. I know they won't need that much, but who cares? They're my friends. I gave her the check and she hugged me, then left. I sat back on the couch, in my regular spot. Ronnie and I sat in silence, him still mad. It was awkward, and continued to be until Ronnie broke the silence.

"He likes you, ya know."

"I know," I replied.

"Like, really likes you."

"I know."

"It pisses me off."

"Ronnie, I know. I don't give two craps if he likes me or not. I hate him, and love you. All that matters," I said, looking at him.

"Aw," he said, his gorgeous smile creeping on his face, "I love you too," he said, then quickly kissed me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulls me close, then kisses the top of my head. I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes.

I woke up alone, not sure what time it was. All I know is there's an amazing smell coming from the kitchen, and I was starving. I got up and into the kitchen, where I saw Ronnie putting the finishing touches on porkchops. He was putting them each on two plates when he noticed me.

"Good morning, baby!" he said, smiling.

"Hiya! What time is it?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"6:04," he replied, turning off the oven.

I mouthed an "oh." I was asleep that long?

"Come sit. I made porkchops," he said, sitting down.

I sat down at the table and immediately dug in to the hunk of meat in front of me. It was frickin' delicious. We ate in silence, the only sounds were the scraping of our forks on the plates. When we finished, he washed the dishes, then joined me at the table.

"So, I think you should finish the album, so I can buy it, then blast it on my car," I told him.

He laughed and said, "I'm not sure if the guys are up for it now, but tomorrow, yes."

"No," I said, "Call 'em up now."

I stuck out my tongue, and he gave me a "you're just too cute" look. He then giggled, then grabbed his phone and called a number.

It rang, then he said, "Hey, Jacky, my man! Cas wants the album to be finished so she can buy it, then blast it in her car. Are you and the guys up to finishing it today?"

Jacky answered, then Ronnie said, "Cool, man! I'll be there in ten."

He hung up, then looked at me.

"Well, baby. I gotta go, the guys are already there," he said, with a laugh, "But, you can't go. I want the album to be a surprise, so you can't hear it until I get a copy."

I half smiled, then said, "I understand, baby. I'm excited now! Leave, and go finish it!"

We both stood up, and I went to Ronnie and wrapped my arms around his waist. He laughed, then planted a big kiss on my lips. I let go, then he went to the door, grabbed the keys and his phone.

"I love you!" he said, walking out the door.

"I love you, too!" I replied.

He left, then got in the car and turned it on. I laughed when the music started blaring and he yelled, "Fuck!" He turned it down, then drove off. I sighed. Oh, what to do, what to do.

The doorbell rang. Oh, look! Something to do! I got up from the kitchen table and went to the door. I opened it and my eyes grew wide and my heart started pounding.

Max?


	28. Chapter 28

There he stood in the doorway, his green eyes staring into my blue eyes, his mouth forming a smirk. He could tell I'm scared. I tried to get my heart to stop beating like a drum.

"Max? What are you doing here?" I asked, I noticed my voice was shaky.

"Can I come in? I just wanna talk," he said.

I was irresolute, but I stepped aside and let him in. He walked in and stood next to the door, next to me. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Cassie, I know I've been mean to you for years, but I want to change that. I want to be friends. Seriously."

My breathing became steady as I raised an eyebrow.

"I know, i know. you don't believe me, and I wouldn't, either. But, I'm being 100% serious. I love you, but I know we'll never happen, so i want to be the next best thing- friends."

He looked at me with his emerald eyes and gave me a look. At that moment, I knew he was genuinely serious, and I had to believe him, so i did.

"Alright, let's be friends," I said, "Ronnie's gonna hate this, but at least I have one less person to watch out for."

He gave me a smile and held out his arms. I walked into them.

"Ronnie doesn't have to know," he said, muffled because his face was in my neck, his snakebites cold against my skin.

We pulled away and i said, "But, he's my fiancee'. How's that gonna stay a secret?"

"He doesn't go looking through your phone or anything, does he?" Max asked, going to the couch and sitting on it.

I sat next to him.

"Nope," I said, "He wouldn't. After all the bad things got pushed to the past, there's nothing but love and trust in our relationship. And, of course, sex," I put my hand on my stomach, "and all the other good things relationships have."

"Yeah, well, we could text," he said, looking at my stomach, "Oh, and congrats!"

"Oh, thank you!" I replied, "She's gonna be my second."

"Oh, yeah. You had Audrey."

He sat up and looked at me. "Hey, why'd you call it 'she?'"

"Oh, well, I have a feeling it's a girl. I was right about Audrey, and I had the same feeling then."

He nodded. "So, do you have any names picked out yet? You're a writer, and you were always good at picking names."

"Mhm, Emma Rae. I think it goes perfectly with the last name. And, thanks."

"Huh," Max said, thinking, "Emma Rae Radke. you're right, I like it."

I sunk back into the couch and sighed. After a moment, Max spoke.

"So, where's Ronnie?"

"He's in the studio with his band, finishing up their album."

"I knew he has a band, I just didn't know they were making an album."

"Yep. I don't know the release date, but I know you wouldn't want to listen to it. In the words of Ronnie, "It's a total break up album, but with a band." It's harsh, dude. Good, but harsh."

Max looked angry for a second, then shook it off and just nodded. It was quiet, then I spoke.

"So, how are the guys? They missing me?"

"Well, all except Craig. He doesn't care about you at all. But, the rest miss you, including me. And, they're good. Michael got a new girlfriend, and she's really nice and pretty. I got a new bass, and we're scheduled to record a music video tomorrow."

"Oh, what song?" I asked, interested.

"Gorgeous Nightmare."

"I heard that song before. It's pretty good."

"Ya think?" he asked, smiling, "We're gonna make the video about the seven deadly sins and stuff like that."

"Well, I can't wait to see it. I know it'll be great," I said, making Max smile more.

"Thanks, CJ. That means a lot," he replied.

His smile faded, then him and I grew silent. After a minute, to get rid of the stinging silence, I asked a question that's been on my mind for a long time.

"Max?"

He looked up from his hands, his nail polish was chipping.

"Yeah?"

I sat up and faced him, "Why does Craig hate me? I mean, what did I do to him?"

He sat up and thought.

"Well, Cas, it's not an easy answer. I know he always said he hates you, but he didn't mean it. I mean, he did, but..."

He loses his words and begins to use his hands. I laughed because I do that too, all the time. He looks at me and laughs.

"Are you amused?" he asks.

I nod, giggling.

"Well, Cas. I really don't know the answer to that. I'll ask him later," he said.

I looked at Max and asked quietly, "Would you do it now, please?"

"'Course, Cas," he replied.

He tok out his phone and texted Craig. After two minutes, his phone buzzed, and Max read the text.

"Woah, curse alert. 'That bitch broke Gab's heart in high school! She fucking gave her a concussion during a fight about their frendship! She hurt my Gab, and I will NEVER forgive her.' Woah, Cas, what did you do?"

At first, I gave him a 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look, but then I suddenly remembered.

"Oh my god, I remember now. I was best friends with this girl named Gab in high school. We were inseperable, and one day, she began dating this one guy, a total jerk. I saw him with a blondie making out, so I confronted Gab about it, because she deserved to know. But, she totally took the jerk's side and yelled at me. I said he was a cheating jerk, and she punched me. She threw the first punch, so I was allowed to hit back, so I did. I was pounding on her and we were in a fight. I don't remember what ended it, but I left and never went near her again, because she was still dating Mr. Jerk face. I didn't know that was Craig's Gab, and I really had no idea I gave her a concussion. So, whatever. It's in the past now."

Max gave me a surprised look, then he texted Craig what I said. Craig replied to the text.

"He said, 'That bitch is gonna die. That guy was me! Gab and I were taking a break!'"

"Uh, no they weren't! And, IDGAF if he hates me! Just don't threaten me, I'll give him a concussion too," I said, sinking into my seat.

Max looked at me, then I said, "Don't tell him I said that."

He nodded, then put his phone away, but not before looking at the time.

"Oh, Cas, I gotta go. Mainly because, I think Ronnie's home."

I got up and looked out the window. I then sighed in relief.

"No, that's Vic. You don't have to leave, Vic won't tell. He's been my best friend for years."

Max got up and hugged me, then went to the door.

"No, Cas, I can't. You don't wanna know what Craig said about you, so I'm gonna knock some sense into him. I'll text ya later, see ya."

"Bye," I said, watching him open the door and exiting.

I heard a couple of 'Hey's,' then Vic walked in.

"Hi, chica!" he said, embracing me in a warm hug.

"Hello, Victor!" I replied, hugging him back, and refusing to let go.

He laughed when he tried to pull away, but he couldn't, and he just kept hugging me.

"What's with the hug, sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm happy," I replied, muffled because my head was in his chest.

"Well, that's good, but why?"

I looked up at him, "Because I finally found out why Craig hates me."

"Oh! Well, first off, why would anyone hate you? And second, what was his reason?"

I let go, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. We both sat down, and I spoke.

"Because I gave his girlfriend a concussion in high school."

Vic started laughing, and I smiled at his laugh.

"It's true. His girl, Gab, and I were best friends in high school, but a jerk, who happened to be Craig, came between her and me. We fought, and I never spoke to her again, I honestly didn't know I gave her a consussion, though."

Vic rested his head on my shoulder and continued to laugh. After a while, he looked up at me and asked, "And Craig's holding a grudge because?"

"I don't even know!" I replied, more like shouted.

He finally controlled his giggles, and said, "It was in the past, you didn't mean to concuss her, he should let it go."

I sighed. "I know, but he won't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's Craig."

Vic nodded, knowing what I meant. After a while, he said, "Well, who needs him? You don't. You have lots of family and friends who love you; it doesn't matter if one person doesn't like you."

I smiled and said, "This is why you're my best friend, Vic. You never fail at making me feel better."

"Aww, chica," he replied, putting his arm around me, and kissing my head, "Te amo, me amiga."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He removed his arm from my shoulders and said, "So, my best friend sense is tingling. It's saying you know the gender."

I giggled, "Yes, and, your what?"

"My best friend sense. We're best friends, we have one. If you're bummed about something, or you know something nobody else knows, I know it. It's like spidey sense, or telekenisis."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend, then said, "Mkay, then. Well, I have that feeling again, that says I'm carrying a girl."

"Another chica?" Vic asked, smiling.

"Si," I replied, "Emma Rae Radke."

"I love it! I can't wait to see my 'neice!'" he exclaimed, putting air quotes on 'neice.'

We're not related, but we and the rest of the gang are extremely close, like brother and sister, so they help me, and treat me like their sis. They helped a lot with Audrey, and she still calls them "Uncle Vic," "Uncle Tony," "Uncle Mike." And, I know little Emma's gonna be doing that, too.

"Another girl..." I said.

"Cas, you can't be scared. You had Audrey, and she turned out perfect. Emma's going to be just as perfect as her, and nothing will be different. Well, except the dads, but I know Jaime'll help."

He put his hand on my back and rubbed it.

"Cas, she's going to be just fine."

I nodded. What AM I afraid of?


	29. Chapter 29

It's been an hour since Vic left, and Ronnie hadn't come back yet, so I had nothing to do. I began to watch tv until I fell asleep.

-Flashback-

I layed on the couch with Jaime holding me, one and a half months pregnant.

"So, Cas, we need to start thinking about names for the baby. Got any?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I turned to him and said, "Mhm."

"Care to share?" he asked.

I shook my head and he chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Cause I wanna hear what you came up with," I replied.

He said, "Okay, I wanna name it after Tony, if it's a boy."

"I like that idea."

"Really?"

I nodded. He smiled.

"What did you come up with?"

"Well," I said, "I have a feeling it's a girl, and her name will be Audrey Jane."

"Audrey Jane Preciado. Baby, you're a genius!" he exclaimed, then kissed me.

I giggled and kissed back until we heard a playful "eww" coming from Vic, who had walked into the room, and leaned against the back of the couch.

"I heard, 'Baby, you're a genius' and so I came in to see. Why's your fetus a genius?"

Jaime laughed, "No, not Audrey. I meant Cas."

Vic looked confused. "Audrey?"

"Mhm. Cas picked out the name Audrey Jane, if it's a girl, that is, and she has a feeling it is."

"A chica? Awesome! I can't wait to teach her how to sing, and play guitar, and be awesome."

"And to use a straightener, and to be gay," Mike chimed in.

Vic turned aroundto him and asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Our mother," he replied, he turned to Jaime and me, "I really like the name, you guys."

Jaime smiled and said, "Thanks. Cas made it up. She's always been great at naming things," he started to laugh, "She named my dick Jorge."

Vic and Mike started laughing hysterically.

Vic sobered up a bit and said, "That explains SO much!"

"You thought I was cheating?" I asked.

'No," he replied, "We thought you two had epic threesomes."

Jaime and I started laughing.

"Jaime would be yelling and then Cas would yell, 'Jorge!' and then there would be dirty words screamed in Spanish, and when Jaime's speaking Spanish, when he's fucking, he doesn't sound like himself. His voice gets high and low and sometimes it'd be a growl. It just explains a lot," Mike explained, making the rest of us laugh.

None of us could stop laughing, not even when Tony walked into the room and gave us the "What's going on?" look. He stood, leaning against the couch, next to Vic.

"What did I miss?" he asked in his soft voice.

Mike wiped away a tear, then replied, "They weren't having threesomes with Jorge. Jorge's Jaime's dick."

"Turtle was in on it too?" I asked/yelled accidentally.

The guys laughed, making me laugh, until I got this sharp pain in my stomach. I let out a breath through gritted teeth. The guys stopped laughing and Jaime looked at me, concerned.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

I let out another breath, then said, "Yeah."

"Did the baby kick?" Vic asked.

I smiled at his cuteness, then explained, "Vic, the baby's not even close to being a baby yet. Right now, it's a tiny ball of DNA. It doesn't have legs to kick with yet."

He looked down in embarassment, then quietly said, "Oh."

"It's okay, Vic. I didn't know that, either," Jaime said, "I know there's a lot I'm gonna learn throughout this."

-Next day-

"Hey, Cas. How big's your flesh ball?" Mike asked when I walked into the kitchen.

I laughed and said, "She's gotta be the size of a dime right now. I'm not sure, though."

"Hey, Cas. Why do men have nipples?" Tony asked in a curious child like tone.

"Because when babies are developing, the nipples are one of the first things to develop, while the sex organs are the last."

"Did you read that in your baby book?" Jaime asked.

"Sweetheart, I don't have a baby book. I was gonna go get a few later, though. But, I actually remembered that from sophomore year Health class. One of the only things i actually paid attention to."

Jaime laughed. "What's another thing you learned?"

I looked at him and said, "That on the pain scale, childbirth is a ten, while getting kicked in the balls is only a three. So, whenever you get kicked there, just remember, your girlfriend is going to be in about four times that pain. So, don't say boys are tougher than girls."

All the boys looked at me with pained looks on their faces. I let out a giggle and sat at the table. Jaime came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck, then kissed my head.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you, too," I said softly.

-End Flashback-

"Cas? Cas, baby," I heard Ronnie's voice say softly.

I smiled and opened my eyes to see him. Oh, I love waking up to him. He leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away and held up a bag.

"I got parenting books, one for you and two for me," he laughed, "I'm gonna need more advice than you, you've done this before!"

I laughed and said, "Well, I'll be there to help you, and Jaime's been through it. He'll help you."

He sat down next to me and said, 'Yeah. Oh!" he exclaimed, then grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Babe, where are you taking me?" I asked him as he pulled me to the passenger side of the car.

He opened up the door and i got in; he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat, then turned on the stereo. It had a CD in it, it started playing and he looked at me and grinned big. I tried to figure out why he was smiling, until a familiar voice came on and filled the car.

"Holy crap! It's done?" I asked in amazement.

He nodded and then reached in the glovebox and pulled out a CD case. His smile got bigger as I inspected it.

"The Drug in Me is You," I read the album title.

"Yep. We wanna make a music video for it," Ronnie replied.

"Well, I can't wait for it. I want to see it," I said.

"Maybe you could be in it," Ronnie said, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yep, if we need a female part in it, you'll be the first girl we'll ask. It's not going to be for a while, though."

"Mm," I responded, then went back to the music.

We spent the rest of the album driving around the next three towns, and going through McDonalds. We ate in the car, in our driveway, talking with our mouths full. Ah, life is good. Soon, the CD stopped. Ronnie took it out and put it back into the case, and put it in the glovebox. He looked at me.

"I fucking loved it," I told him, "I felt the emotions you felt while writing each song, the band was beast, and some references made me laugh, while others made me want to hug you. Ronnie, this is a brilliant album, just genius."

With each word, his smile grew bigger and his eyes were gleaming. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same. After a full minute of hugging, he quietly said, "Thank you."

I kissed his cheek and replied, "You're welcome, babe."

He turned his head and kissed my cheek, then lips, then buried his face in the crook of my neck. I just love how sweet and affectionate he is. I let go and began picking up the garbage scattered around in the car, then got out of the car and walked into the house. Ronnie turned off the car and followed me. I threw away the garbage and sat on the couch. Ronnie joined me and layed me down, he layed down with me, then wrapped his arms around my waist and closed his eyes.

"Babe," he said, out of the blue.

"Hmm," I replied.

"I heard you already named our baby."

"Oh, yeah. If it's a girl, she'll be Emma Rae."

"That's really pretty," he said, "What if it's a boy?"

I layed down and thought, then said, "Brendon James. Or, Alexander Drew. Which one do you like better? Or, you could name the boy."

He was quiet, then said, "I don't know. Let's see if we really need to pick out a boy name first, because I have a feeling it's a girl."

"I have that same feeling."

The room fell quiet.

'And then I tripped, and fell in love, love, love-'

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Cassie?" a really shaky Steve said.

"Steve? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It's Audrey. She's hurt!" The EMT said she's in critical condition!"

I bolted upright. "Critical condition? What happened?"

I could tell Steve started to cry. "She got shot!"


	30. Chapter 30

"Shot?" I yelled, my voice cracking, "I'm going to leave now. What hospital are they taking her to?"

"Grace Valley," he replied, crying.

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit. Hold on, sweetie," I said, then hung up.

I shoved my phone in my pocket, grabbed the keys and turned to Ronnie, who looked worried and confused.

"Audrey got shot. She's in critical condition, and Steve's a mess. I'm going to the hospital, you coming?"

His eyes grew wide and he quickly nodded. He grabbed his phone and followed me out of the door and into the car. I got in the driver's seat, and I don't think I've ever driven that fast in my life. I was definitely speeding, and making Ronnie nervous as hell. When we finally got there, he let go of his death grip on the door handle.

"Thank God," he whispered.

I parked the car, turned it off and bolted to the enterance, Ronnie trying to catch up. I got in there and automatically heard, "Cassie girl!" I looked and saw Tony. I ran to him. He took my hand and led me to the guys. I saw a crying Jaime, then wrapped him in a hug. I didn't let go, and seeing him cry made me start to cry as well.

"Cas?" he whispered after a while.

"Yeah?" I pulled away to look at him.

"As much of a mess I am, Steve's 12 times worse," he pointed to a lump of black fabric sitting on a chair.

I let go of him and sat down next to the lump.

"Steve?" I said, gently placing my hand on his back.

He looked up at me with red puffy eyes and tears running down his cheeks. He collapsed into my arms and let out a soft sob. I held him and cried, rubbing his back. After a few minutes, he looked up at me.

"She was with me and the band at a signing at the concert they had, and everything was going normal. There were two people left, and a girl was talking to Audrey, telling her how beautiful she thinks she is. Then the girl left, and the last girl stopped at Audrey and started telling her how she disagreed with the other girl, and how ugly Audrey is, and how she didn't deserve the love and lifestyle she had. Then she brought you into it and said you deserve to die and she should've kicked you harder. That got everyone, including me, extremely pissed. So, Audrey started to defend you, then the bitch pulled out a gun and shot her. I would've taken the bullet, but nobody saw the gun!"

"Steve, don't you dare blame yourself!"

It fully sunk in what he said.

"Wait. 'She should've kicked me harder.' That's the girl that sprained my wrist at my CD signing!"

Steve, and everyone else, including an officer, looked at me with wide eyes. The policeman walked up to me and held up a picture of a platinum blonde, my and my daughter's attacker, Destiny.

I nodded. "That's her. That's Destiny."

The officer looked at the guys. "That's her name, Destiny Markaholtz. That means, you are all unsafe," he looked at me, "Including your baby."

Ronnie, who I didn't even notice in the room, said, "You better keep her locked up. If she comes anywhere near my daughter or my Cassie and friends, I'm gonna be locked up again."

I looked up at him in shock, and saw he was dead serious.

My mouth was dry, but I managed to say, "Ronnie, please, don't do anything stupid."

"If that bitch comes anywhere near MY daughter, she's dead."

I stood up and gently put my hand on his cheek. His expression softened and he put his hand on mine. The fear was still lingering in the air, but remained unspoken. A doctor came into the room.

"Is this Miss Preciado's family?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jaime replied.

"Okay, I'll need the parents to visit first," the doctor replied.

Jaime grabbed my hand and pulled me along into the room with the doctor. We walked to the bed where Audrey was laying still, sleeping. I can't see her wound because almost her whole body was covered with a blanket.

"She's stable right now, and we're going to try to keep her that way. We had to operate to get the bullet out, and fix the damage," he turned to me, "Miss Jordan, I know you weren't there to witness, so I'll fill you in on what happened. Your daughter was shot in the chest, and the bullet tore tissue and broke a rib , so we fixed the rib and stitched up the tissue and entry point. Like I said, she's fine right now, but she'll have to stay for a few nights for monitoring."

Audrey stirred, then her eyes fluttered open.

"Mama?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," I said, grabbing her hand.

I noticed I was still holding Jaime's hand. I let go of it and he shoved both of them in his pockets.

"Daddy, can you get Steve?" Audrey asked.

Jaime smiled and went to the door, "Of course, baby girl."

He left. A few moments later, he returned with Steve, his eyes red and puffy. Steve went to Audrey's side and grabbed her hand. He held it and kissed her forehead. She gave him a weak smile and puckered her lips. He kissed her softly. I put my head on Jaime's chest, and he held me. After a minute, the doctor spoke.

"Okay, I'm sure other people would like to visit, so two people at a time."

"Can my daddy and boyfriend stay?"

"Sure thing."

I kissed Audrey's head, then left the room. I walked into Ronnie's arms and he kissed my forehead.

"How is she?" he asked in my hair.

"Stable, but the bullet broke a rib and they want to keep her there for monitoring."

"It broke a rib?" Vic asked, before going into the room.

"Poor kid," Mike said, following him.

Ronnie let go of me and sat on the chair next to Tony. I sat next to him and Steve, who rested his head on my shoulder. After a few minutes, Vic and Mike came out.

Tony stood up and looked at Ronnie, "Come on, man."

Ronnie got up and followed Tony into the room. A few minutes passed, then they came out. Tony sat back down, while Ronnie began walking down the hall.

"I'm talking a walk," he said.

Mike got up and followed, "I'm coming with ya."

They disappeared, and Vic looked at Tony.

"What's up with him?"

"She asked him about jail," he replied, "The things he said were truly horrifying."

Vic looked at me.

"How bad was it?"

"I don't know. He never told me."

"He never told you?" Tony chimed in.

"I never asked. I thought I wouldn't push it, and he'd tell me when he was ready. I assumed it was bad, though."

"It was."

The room fell silent. I began to think about the day I took Ronnie home. He looked happy, greatful almost. I bet he was. I'd be happy if I got out of jail, and the love of my life accepted my proposal. That poor thing. I shook the thought out of my head and a song popped into my head.

"Red Solo cup," I sang.

The boys chimed in.

"I fill you up," Vic sang.

"Let's have a party," Tony sang.

"Let's have a party! I love you, red Solo cup, I lift you up, proceed to party! Proceed to party!" we all sang in unison.

We laughed.

"Oh, I love that song," I said.

"Ditto!" Tony and Vic replied.

They laughed more. Ronnie and Mike came around the corner and looked at us funny.

"Did we miss something?" Mike asked.

"Oh, we just sang Red Solo Cup. No big deal," Vic replied.

I went up to Ronnie and kissed his cheek. He smiled and picked me up, then sat down and made me sit on his lap. I stifled a yawn and rested my head on his chest.

"Aw, Cassie girl's getting tired," Mike said.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should bring her home," Vic added.

Ronnie yawned.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired, too," he stood up and picked me up, "We're going home. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

There were a unison of goodbyes, and Ronnie carried me to the car, put me in my seat, and drove home. When we got there, he carried me up to our room, put me in bed, and climbed in with me.

"Goodnight, baby," he said.

"Goodnight," I half said/half yawned.

With that, we were out like lights.  
> <p>


	31. Chapter 31

(Ronnie)

The next morning, I woke up next to a sleeping Cas. That's weird, usually she's up before me. I leaned over and kissed her, which didn't stir her. I'll let her sleep.

I got out of bed, took a shower, then got dressed. Walking downstairs, I nearly tripped.

"Fuck," I whispered.

I regained my balance and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and took out eggs and bacon. I cooked them up, then poured myself a glass of milk. I poured a glass for Cassie as well as making extra food for her. I sat down and began to eat.

"Okay, bye," I heard my angel say.

She walked into the room, hanging up her phone, looking annoyed, probably because she got woken up. She sat down at the table and I put a plate of food in front of her.

"Dr. Evans wants to see me today, to check on the baby. My appointment is at 12, and I have an interview right after that. Too top that off, I feel like poop."

She moved the plate away from her, then put her head on the table. I put my hand on her head.

"Do you want some asprin?" I asked, trying to make her feel better.

"Yes, please," she replied, muffled.

I smiled at her, then walked to the bathroom, grabbed two pills from the bottle in the cabinent. I walked back to her and set them in her hand. She lifted up her head, popped the pills in her mouth and washed them down with my milk.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"No, because right after that, I'm going to the interview and I don't think you'd want to sit there and watch."

"But, what if I do?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Alright. Get ready, we'll leave in half an hour."

I went upstairs and got ready, while Cas ate her breakfast. After a while, she went in the bathroom and took a shower, then got dressed. We both got completely ready, then I grabbed the keys and we left.

"So, where's the doctor's office?"

"Peach St." she replied.

We were almost there, then something happened. An 18 wheeler was driving in the wrong lane; drunk dumbass, I suppose. I noticed he was heading straight towards us. I grabbed Cassie's hand and swerved, right off the road and into a tree.

After that, all I saw was white. 


End file.
